


Alpha/Omega Dynamics

by TintedMirrors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Did I mention that there will be lots of sex?, Difficult Pregnancy, Discussion of Abortion, Each story will be seperate, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Heats, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy complications, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Sex, This is basically a/o porn, Throat Knotting, alpha/omega sex, images embedded, mentions of mpreg, seriously lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedMirrors/pseuds/TintedMirrors
Summary: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec stories. Each chapter will be a new one-shot about alpha Magnus and his omega Alec (but in the same universe). This is basically glorified A/B/O porn, guys. I'm serious. Some of these stories will contain mPreg or definitely mentions mPreg. If this isn't your thing, I probably wouldn't read it.UPDATE: So the chapters aren't unrelated as I first planned. They continue on with each other, and there's more than just porn. But there's still heaps of porn goodiness in this story ;)





	1. Heat Induced Sex

 

The slick is hot and wet between his thighs and he’s desperate. His heart is jackhammering in his chest and he _needs_ like he’s never needed before, but Magnus isn’t home. He’s away on business and Alec hates it, but he doesn’t blame his mate. His heat is early this month, and it hits him hard and fast. But fuck, he doesn’t know if he can get through this alone, so he sends Magnus a message.

_I’m in heat_ is all it says, before he throws his phone on the mattress beside him.

Then he falls onto the bed, his thighs spread open and his hand wrapped around his cock. It’s hard as a rock and even his warm hand does little to relieve the ache. He needs more than his hand can give him and it’s frustrating.

Alec growls and half sits up, so he can line his fingers up to his hole, and then he breaches himself with two fingers immediately. His hole is wet and ready, so the two digits do little to soothe the ache of need, but he fucks himself with them anyway. The sound of squishing wetness fills the otherwise quiet room as he shoves his hips downward, his hole squeezing around his own fingers and his hand tight around his cock. It’s not enough. It’s never enough.

Alec throws his head back in frustration, and huffs out a breath of air, past the point of caring. He just _needs_ , and the heat of want in his stomach is heavy. He’s hungry for something he can’t give himself. He needs his mate’s fat cock in his asshole, he needs to feel Magnus’s knot stretch him until the warlock can no longer thrust in and out of him, and he needs to feel Magnus’s hot seed marking him on the inside. But he can’t get any of these things, not with Magnus is Paris.

He curses Magnus’s position of high warlock and pulls his fingers out of his asshole. They are doing nothing to stimulate him.

Alec rolls off the bed and opens the closet doors. It’s full of Magnus’s clothes and shoes, of different colors and shapes and designs. Only a small section belongs to Alec, filled with black clothes of pretty much the same material, but there are a couple of garments of a lighter shade of forest green and navy blue. Magnus has been influencing him to branch out in his fashion sense.

He grabs one of Magnus’s shirts, one that he can still smell the lingering alpha scent on, and heads back to the bed. He curls himself around the material, brings it to his nose and takes a big whiff. Its spicy scent sends a wave of desire crashing down on him and he moans as his asshole grows wetter, if that’s even possible. He can feel a thick glob of slick slide out of his hole and down his thigh. Magnus’s silk sheets are wet beneath him from his slick, but he’s not in the mind frame to care or be embarrassed like he would be if he wasn’t in heat.

Alec presses the purple shirt to his nose (Magnus would call it violet or fuschia, he supposes), breathes in, as he breaches his hole with his fingers again. He fucks himself on two thick digits, before adding a third finger, hoping for some satisfaction. It’s not the gratification he needs, but the smell of Magnus’s scent and the extra stimulation helps. He tilts his hips, thrusts downward onto his fingers. He throws his head back, pleasure curling up his spine, as he fucks himself.

His cock bounces with his movements, slapping his stomach with every thrust of his fingers, leaving behind a drop of precum.

“Fuck.” He groans and moves his fingers in and out of his ass harder, faster. “ _Magnus_.”

As though he heard him, the door to the bedroom opens and his alpha appears, looking flushed and pleased. Magnus’s appearance is well-kept, a perfect look of put-together, but Alec can tell he’s anything but. He’s known Magnus for too long, seen his alpha in too many different positions, and he knows Magnus is a mess on the inside. The flushed cheeks are a giveaway to his desire, but it’s his cat eyes that tells Alec how much he wants his omega mate.

Magnus’s scent fills the room, strong and heady, full of the same hunger than Alec feels. The same want.

“What took you so long?” Alec growls, shoving his fingers inside of himself harder. Fuck, that felt good, but Magnus being inside of him would feel even better.

Magnus’s cat eyes flash with warning and he begins to rid himself of his clothes. Alec could ask why he’s not doing it with magic, but he’s enjoying the show too much. With every piece of Magnus’s skin that’s shown, Alec’s cock twitches. He wants to lick that golden skin, trace every line of it until he finds Magnus’s cock and eat at it like a starving man. He wants Magnus to knot his throat.

Alec groans at the thought, another drop of slick pooling underneath him as it slides out of his asshole.

Magnus growls at him. He’s too far gone to be coherent. His omega mate is in heat and Magnus’s alpha instincts have taken over. Alec knows that in Magnus's mind, the only thing that matters is knotting him, fucking him and filling him with his child. And Alec wants that so badly, so he slips his fingers out of his hole and spreads his legs in invitation.

Magnus shoves off his underwear, the last piece of clothing, and strides over to the bed. He sits on his knees between Alec’s thighs and rests his hands on his knees, spreading him further so Alec’s cock and ass is on display to his alpha. And Alec can’t bring himself to be ashamed. He’s been in this position too many times now and he loves it. By the angel, he _craves_ it.

“Please,” he begs. His legs are trembling, and the shirt is still held tightly in his fist, so he brings it to his nose again, breathes in. His cock twitches.

Magnus is too far gone in his rut to talk, but Alec can see everything he’s feeling in his gaze. He wants this so badly it hurts, they both do, so when Magnus raises Alec’s knees, lines his cock up to his hole and pushes in, they both groan.

Magnus feels so good inside of him, thick and warm. He slips inside so easily, guided by the slick that’s built up inside of Alec, and it feels amazing. When he bottoms out, his balls flush against Alec’s skin, Alec moans like a wanton whore.

“Angels, yes,” Alec hisses as he wraps his legs around Magnus’s hips. He links his ankles and shoves his heel in Magnus’s lower back, hoping to push his cock in further, but Magnus is already deep inside of him and there’s no more inches to fit in.

Magnus bares his teeth at him and grabs the shirt that Alec holds tightly in his hand. He throws the shirt away and Alec doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t need it anymore anyway, he has the real thing. Then, his alpha crushes his lips against Alec’s and they kiss passionately. Magnus tastes amazing, like home, and Alec groans into his mouth while he rocks his hips, encouraging his mate to move.

Magnus takes the hint. He begins to thrust, immediately going hard and fast. They are past the point of tender because Alec is deep in the woes of his heat. He doesn’t need gentle, he needs rough and possessive. Magnus knows what he needs, so Alec’s not surprised when his mate breaks the kiss and thrusts into him like it’s the last time they’d fuck. The sound of wet squelching fills the room, alongside their groans and growls. Magnus is so thick inside of him, so fulfilling, and Alec needs more.

He mewls, his eyelids heavy as he stares up at his mate. “Please, Magnus. Please. Fill me. Fuck me until I’m full of your child. No, fill me with three children, at the same time. Fill me so much that there’s enough to make three.”

Magnus’s cat eyes flash with uncontrollable yearning, and he fucks into Alec hard enough that Alec knows he’s going to be sore after this heat. He’s not going to walk properly for weeks and Jace will just smirk at him because he’ll know what happened. And Izzy, she’ll just smile and wink.

He doesn’t think about his family for long because Magnus is working him to the point of no return. He’s so far gone that all he can think about is Magnus’s cum and how badly he wants to be filled until it’s leaking out of him. That not even his sphincter can keep it at bay.

He chants Magnus’s name as he grabs his cock, begging and whimpering while he jerks himself off in time with Magnus’s thrusts. It’s not long before his feels his balls tighten, drawing closer to his body, and he groans as his cock jerks in his hand, spurts of cum painting his stomach.

Magnus isn’t far behind him. His cock thickens inside of Alec, the knot growing until he can’t thrust in and out any longer, and then he releases everything in his balls, filling Alec to the brim with hot seed.

It makes Alec’s cock twitch again in an valiant attempt to harden, but Alec is too exhausted after such a rough fucking.

Once Magnus has emptied himself, he blankets Alec’s body with his own, his knot still full inside of his mate as he buries his face in Alec’s neck. Alec feels the soft butterfly kisses that Magnus lays on his skin there.

Alec pets his hair gently, and smiles in content. The heat is still there, heavy in his stomach, but he gets a rest now before it takes over him again. His heat usually lasts a few days, so they need to take a break when they can.

“Magnus, can you talk?” He asks softly. Sometimes, it takes a while for Magnus to come down from his rut mind frame.

Magnus’s chest rises and falls against Alec’s own and the quick breathing evens out. For a moment, Alec thinks he may have fallen asleep, but then Magnus speaks. “That was amazing, angel.”

Alec’s lips curl. “Yes, it was. Sorry about your meeting.”

Magnus laughs against the crook of Alec’s neck. “I’m not. It was boring. I’d rather be here, inside of you, than talking with a bunch of old whingers.”

Alec grins.

Magnus’s knot loosens and grows smaller until the alpha can pull out of him. Magnus does so, and falls on the bed beside Alec. It gives Alec a chance to study him. His face is still flushed, but his cat eyes are gone, leaving his otherwise beautiful brown ones. He’s calmer now that he’s not in his rut, and he’s as handsome as always.

Alec feels a mixture of Magnus’s cum and his own slick drip out of his asshole, but he ignores it. That’s normal in his heats. They always clean up afterwards.

Magnus breathes in the scent of it deeply. “You smell so amazing, Alexander.”

Alec shifts to lay on his side and rests a hand over Magnus’s chest, where he can feel his beating heart beneath his palm. “You do too. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, darling. I’m glad your heat came early.” Magnus blinks slowly at him, his glitter eyeshadow glinting under the soft lights of their bedroom.

A warmness grew heavy in Alec’s stomach and he smiles. “Get ready for round two, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus smirks. “Round two of many, my love.”


	2. Magnus Eats Out (Heat Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is still in heat and Magnus eats him out.
> 
> This chapter contains: Rimjob, Knotting, mentions of mPreg, and a good, hard fucking. I made myself blush with this chapter!

Alec is still in heat, but he can feel its effects beginning to dwindle. His stomach is still tight, a little heavy, but there’s less urgency when they make love compared to how it was when it began. His arsehole is tender, sore, but Magnus is a caring alpha who’s rubbed cream on it to soothe the redness. 

Now Alec’s hungry, and he stands naked in the kitchen as he puts together a fruit bowl of some kind. It’s mostly pieces of different fruit, something to interest his and Magnus’s stomach long enough to get them through the last phases of Alec’s heat.

Magnus is in the shower, washing off the latest remnants of their lovemaking, but Alec chose not to join him. He knows that if he does, it’ll result in him pressed against the shower glass as Magnus drives into him deep and hard. While he wouldn’t usually protest about that, he’s also very hungry. His stomach has been growling at him for the last few hours.

He grabs a grape and pops it into his mouth, moaning as the sweet taste of it explodes on his tongue. Then he grabs another, and another, all as sweet and delicious as the first.

By the time Magnus appears, Alec has eaten enough to last him for another couple of hours and he blushes under his alpha’s scrutiny. Those dark eyes study him carefully.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry, angel?” Magnus asks as he sidles closer. He steals an apple from the bowl and bites into it, humming in appreciation.

“Because I liked you where you were,” Alec says softly, his eyebrows raised.

Magnus licks the juice off his lips and smirks. “Between your thighs?”

“It’s a good place for you to be.” Alec shrugs. He’s not ashamed to admit that he can’t get enough of Magnus, whether it was sharing a bed with him or merely being in his company. Magnus was a drug and Alec was addicted. 

Magnus steps up behind him, presses his half-hard cock against Alec’s ass cheek, and wraps his arms around his waist. He slots his chin on his mate’s shoulder and purrs, almost like a content cat. “There’s no place I’d rather be than between your thighs when you’re in heat, Alexander.”

Alec feels the warmth begin to grow hotter in his stomach, but he ignores it. It’s been two days of sex with Magnus and he has no reason to complain, but he also likes being here with his mate holding him. It feels right.

But it doesn’t last long because Magnus can smell the slick beginning to build inside of Alec and he can scent the omega’s need as much as Alec can smell it on him. 

“Eat,” Alec says, his voice rougher than it was moments ago. If they were going to have another round, he wanted Magnus fed and with enough energy to last him for the few hours left of Alec’s heat.

Magnus drops the half-eaten apple on the counter and rests his hands on Alec’s shoulders. He squeezes them, and Alec feels his body shiver under the strong hold. His hands are so big and warm and from just a mere touch, Alec feels the hunger begin to build inside of him. It’s not a hunger for food, but the need of his alpha’s cock or tongue inside of him, he doesn’t care which.

Magnus’s hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms, his palms leaving a burning sensation on Alec’s skin. Then, he slides them back up and grips his shoulders, pushing him forward roughly so Alec’s chest meets the kitchen counter, his ass pressed tightly against Magnus’s crotch.

“Oh, I’ll eat, Alexander. Though it’s not food that I’m craving, darling.”

Alec’s fingers wrap around the edge of the countertop and he grips it tightly. He can’t see Magnus, but he can feel him, and as his alpha moves away, he doesn’t have to see him to know he’s on his knees behind Alec. Then hands touch his ass, spreading him open, and Alec is so fucking eager for it. He wants to feel Magnus’s tongue in his hole, he wants to feel Magnus open him up for his cock.

“Magnus,” Alec groans as he spreads his legs, giving Magnus more space. 

“Tell me what you want, darling,” his alpha whispers, voice husky and deep as he squeezes Alec’s cheeks.

Alec is dripping. He can feel his slick slide out of his hole and down his thigh, and with his ass cheeks pried open by Magnus’s fingers, more comes out than what usually would. The scent of it fills the air and Magnus groans behind him.

“Tell me,” Magnus says again, desperation evident in his voice.

“I want you to eat me.” Alec reaches behind and grabs the back of Magnus’s head. His hair is perfect, but it won’t be after this because Alec’s fingers are already mussing it up. But he knows neither of them cares as he drags Magnus’s head closer until his face is pressed between his cheeks. “Lick me dry, Magnus.”

It’s not possible to lick him dry, especially not when he’s in heat and his slick is ever present, but Magnus must have decided to make a valiant attempt because his tongue spears into Alec’s hole. He licks at him like a starving man who finds food for the first time and it makes Alec’s toes curl. 

He grips the countertop again, his knuckles white from how hard he’s holding on. Magnus is working him open, his vibrating moans against Alec’s ass sparking uncontrollable desire inside of Alec. Fuck, it feels so good to have his mate’s tongue in his hole, his beard scratching at the tender skin of his ass. It’ll leave a beard burn but he’s eager for it.

Alec rocks back and forth, a part of him wanting to feel that tongue so badly, but the other half of him unable to handle the pleasure building at the base of his spine. It’s too much and his body is too sensitive. He won’t be able to last at this rate.

Magnus grasps his hips though and drags him back against his mouth. His fingernails are digging into Alec’s skin, leaving behind crescent shaped indents. He’s moaning against Alec’s hole louder and takes one hand off Alec’s hip to spread him open again, kneading the soft flesh of his omega’s ass cheek.

Alec whines. He can’t. The pleasure is too much and his slick is gushing out of him. And even though he knows he doesn’t need to care because Magnus is slurping up the slick like a dehydrated man, he’s still a bit embarrassed even if he is in heat. He never understood Magnus’s hunger for the taste of his slick, but he’s not an alpha and he knows it has something to do with Magnus’s rut. Magnus craves it like Alec craves Magnus’s fat cock. 

His alpha is growling, and Alec takes it as a sign that Magnus is past the point of talk. He’s in his rut and he won’t stop until either Alec is satisfied, or he’s planted his seed inside of his omega mate. 

“Magnus,” Alec whimpers, pleading. “Need you inside of me. I need you to fill me up.”

Magnus huffs against his hole and gives it another long swipe with his tongue before he’s standing. He grabs one of Alec’s hands from the countertop and twists his arm behind his back. He’s got a good hold on that arm, but Alec doesn’t protest.

Alec can feel Magnus’s hot, heavy cock against his ass and all he needs to do is press back and—

He mewls in disappointment when Magnus shifts his cock away from his hole. With a glance at his mate, Alec sees Magnus’s smirk, those bright yellow cat eyes warning him with a stare. His alpha is in control.

“Breed me,” Alec whispers softly, his eyelashes lowering. “ _Breed me_.”

Magnus’s eyes flash and he presses the heel of his hand in the middle of Alec’s shoulder, shoving his chest flush against the countertop. He uses Alec’s arm on his back as a way of holding his omega where he wants him and even though a burning sensation was beginning in his shoulder, it felt so fucking good to be held down by Magnus like this.

Then he feels it, a cock at his asshole.

“Yeah. By the angel. _Magnus_.” Alec spreads his legs in invitation. “Please.”

Clearly Magnus doesn’t need any more convincing because he shoves himself home, where he belongs. He spreads Alec open even further than his tongue did, and it feels so fucking good.

He chants Magnus’s name, begging with soft whines and gentle breaths of air. Alec feels so full, so complete with his mate’s fat cock spreading him open, his slick squelching around it. He is getting exactly what he needs because Magnus is a good alpha who knows what his mate wants.

Magnus fucks into him hard and fast. His cock spears Alec’s hole, working him open as his slick glides Magnus in and out. Magnus’s grip tightens on Alec’s wrist, securing his arm behind his back as he uses it as leverage.

The burn in his shoulder feels amazing, an added sensation of pleasure that has Alec’s nerves buzzing and his spine tingling. It feels remarkable and he can’t get enough of it. Magnus is so thick inside of him and his ass swallows his cock like it’s meant to because they are soul mates. They are meant for each other.

Alec doesn’t need to hear Magnus talk to know how he feels. The groans and pants in his ear are encouragement enough for him to push back, to meet Magnus’s thrusts half way, to make Magnus’s balls slap against his ass.

The burst of smells in the kitchen send Alec’s instincts haywire and he needs more, so much more. He needs Magnus’s knot to fill him, he needs Magnus’s teeth to bite him as a reminder that they’re mates.

“Magnus, please. Please. Make me yours.”

Magnus knows what Alec wants, he always knows. He’s a good alpha like that, and his teeth sinks into Alec’s skin, where his shoulder meets his neck. It’s a deep bite, a mating mark, and Alec doesn’t even have to touch himself to cum. His cock jerks, his balls tightening, and he’s coming over the side of the kitchen counter, his cum splattering over the black marble.

Magnus isn’t far behind him. His hips stutter and he groans, low and deep. His hot, burning seed fills Alec, marking him inside as his knot expands to the point that Alec is nearly crying for it. It feels perfect and it’s exactly what the omega needs more than anything.

Even as Magnus stills, Alec rocks against the knot, enjoying the sensation of it pulling at his rim. Magnus releases his arm from his back in order to grab Alec’s hips to stop the rocking. His teeth are still latched onto Alec’s neck, but he finally let’s go and traces the indents with his tongue.

Alec moans. His hips hurt from where they are pressed against the edge of the counter and his shoulder burns from how Magnus held his arm, but together, the pain is perfect with his sore ass and the stinging bite. Perfect enough that he cums a second time in a few short minutes until he feels like there’s no air left in his lungs. 

Alec is mumbling. Even he doesn’t know what he’s saying, but he hears himself mention Magnus’s seed and filling him with children.

By the time Magnus’s knot dwindles, it’s been about five minutes or so, maybe longer, and Magnus is coherent enough to pull out and help Alec slide off the countertop. Alec’s hips have an indent on them and Magnus’s warm seed drips out of his hole and down his thighs. It feels and smells so good.

Magnus helps him sit on one of their dining chairs and bends down in front of him, his palms resting on Alec’s knees.

“Are you okay, Alexander?”

Alec is sure he’s smiling like an idiot. “More than okay.”

Magnus looks unsure. His gaze darts from the bite on Alec’s neck to his hips. “I didn’t hurt you?”

Alec hums and cups Magnus’s jaw. He caresses his cheek. “You could never hurt me, Magnus.”

Magnus smiles softly and he leans up. Alec meets him halfway and they kiss tenderly. Magnus tastes like expensive bourbon and Alec can’t get enough.

“How is your heat?”

Alec closes his eyes and focuses on his body. The warmth in his stomach is nearly gone now and his slick isn’t as strong. He’s beyond tired, and that triumphs over his need, so he knows it’s nearly done. When he opens his eyes again, he notices Magnus’s concerned look. “It’s nearly over for another month.”

Magnus nods and cups Alec’s hands in his own. “How about I take you for a bath, darling? Wash all that gunk off you.”

Alec smirks. “I happen to like your seed in me.”

Magnus laughs. “I’m sure you do, Alexander, but my seed will leave your womb empty.”

He means it as a joke, as a playful comment, but Alec _sees_ the hurt beneath the words. Magnus wants a child so badly and Alec wants to give him one just as much, but it’s impossible. Warlocks can’t have children.

He squeezes Magnus’s hands and brings one up to his lips, kissing his palm. “It could happen.”

“Alexander—”

“Let’s not talk about it tonight.” Alec rises, and Magnus is there to help. He supports his omega by holding Alec’s elbow. “Let’s go for a shower.”

Magnus doesn’t argue. He takes care of his Shadowhunter so he’s ready for work the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I adore kudos and comments. :D


	3. Alec protects himself + Pandemonium Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets into a fight while Magnus attends a meeting at Pandemonium.
> 
> This chapter contains: Sex, omega slick, public sex, very slight mentions of mPreg.
> 
> So, this story was SUPPOSED to be oneshots, basically different stories of omega!Alec and alpha!Magnus, but they sort of became oneshots in the same universe. So, there you go! I'll be doing flashback scenes too, such as how they met, when Magnus first met Jace (hello, jealousy, my old friend), etc etc. So really...this story won't be in chronological order. I'll let you know when the chapters are flashbacks so you don't get too lost.

Alec nods at Maia. She looks beautiful beneath the multi-colored lights of Pandemonium. It contrasts attractively against her dark skin and he notices the way it makes her earrings glow almost supernaturally, but that’s the magic of Magnus’s club. It feels like a whole different world.

Alec remembers when he first met Magnus in the club. It was dark and he hated it, but Jace and Izzy had begged him to go. So, he relented because he was a good big brother and he’d rather take care of them than let them go alone. Meeting a mysterious alpha Warlock was not on his to-do list, yet there Magnus was, an enigma that Alec craved to solve. Magnus drew him in like a firefly to light and he was forever entwined in Magnus’s web. And to this day, he doesn’t regret it.

As much as he loves Pandemonium though, he’d rather be at home, curled up under the duvet with Magnus’s chest plastered against his back. But he understands that his mate is the owner and he’s required to make appearances. So Alec sits at the bar, nursing a beer, as he stares out at the massive crowd of dancing Downworlders. He notes some familiar faces, but none that interest him enough that he’ll enter the dancefloor. He can’t dance to save himself and he doesn’t feel the need to embarrass anyone tonight, including himself.

“Where’s your mate?” Maia asks as she takes his empty bottle and replaces it with a new one. He thanks her with a smile.

“He’s in a meeting,” Alec grouses, glancing briefly toward the balcony where Magnus was entertaining some handsome men. They were a mixture of young warlocks and vampires, who had interest in staking claim to one of the nights at Pandemonium for an event, or so Magnus said. Alec wasn't jealous, or at least that's what he tells himself.

Maia rolls her eyes. “Alphas.”

Alec laughs because as true as it is, Maia is an alpha. “Alphas,” he agrees.

A stool beside Alec shifts as a fae slips into it. He’s a handsome man, with the marks of his people tracing the side of his cheek. He reminds Alec a bit of Meliorn, except his hair is shorter, his ears pointier, and his jaw is sharper. The smell of dominance invades Alec’s nose and it’s all he can do not to tilt his head in submission. Mated or not, it’s a habit that all omegas have difficulties with. It’s in their nature to submit, and that's why once upon a time, their alphas barely left a mated omega's side. But society has changed, and omegas are treated more like equals. Alec is strong enough to resist the urge.

The fae cocks his head toward Maia. “A beer for me and this pretty omega beside me.”

Maia raises a brow, a smirk on her lips, but she doesn’t argue.

“Omega?” Alec snorts, and glares for good measure. Handsome as he was, this fae was also an asshole apparently. “I’m not my gender. I have a name.”

The fae sends him a charming grin. “And what is it?”

Alec sighs. He takes a sip of the beer already in his hands and shakes his head when Maia goes to slide him another. He doesn’t take drinks from other men because he’s not stupid. Magnus was diplomatic, as he was mature, but in the end, he was still an alpha. No matter how old or mature an alpha was, they were still possessive of their mates. Magnus was no exception.

“Come on, pretty.” The fae raises a hand and Alec studies his actions carefully. He stops the hand before it reaches his face by wrapping his fingers around the fae’s wrist.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.”

The fae’s brows rise. “An omega shouldn’t touch an alpha like that, pretty one.”

“And an alpha shouldn’t touch an omega that doesn’t give him permission to,” Alec snaps. His temper is rising and he can feel a familiar heaviness in his chest. It’s the animalistic urge to protect himself. Before Magnus, it was a constant emotion for him, and he’d forgotten what it felt like. But now it’s back, Alec doesn’t like the feeling. Omega or not, he’s still a Shadowhunter though, and his hand hovers over his seraph blade in his thigh holster. “Leave.”

The fae chuckles, the condescending smugness making Alec feel ill. He can see it in the way the alpha smirks and eyes Alec’s body like a tool for him to use. The look sets Alec’s uneasiness to full throttle.

His instincts are in play and he studies the fae, careful not to make a sudden move. He can feel a presence at his back and knows Maia is there to lend her support, and he appreciates it, but this is on him. He’s tired of alphas who think omegas are weak and can’t protect themselves. Just because he likes feeling safe in Magnus’s arms, doesn’t mean he needs his mate’s protection.

The fae moves quickly, snapping his wrist out of Alec’s grip, and shoves forward in an attack. Alec is ready for him. He has the seraph blade in his hand and the angel’s name on his lips in a blink of an eye and he spins, dodging the fae’s attack, and shoves the blade in the fae’s shoulder while his back is turned. The alpha fae cries out in fierce pain, and Alec slams a boot into the back of the fae’s knee, crippling him. He crumbles to the floor with another cry of pain.

The fae attempts to rise, but his knee collapses out from beneath him.

“Stay down.” The voice is hard and deep, leaving no room for argument, and the breath is hot on the back of Alec’s neck. He doesn’t need to see Magnus to know how close he is to him. He can _feel_ it in the way the room quietens, the way Alec’s own body relaxes. He can smell Magnus’s rich, heady scent that has his blood rushing south.

The fae whimpers and twists, falling to the ground on his ass so he can stare up at them. “Bane.”

Magnus steps beside Alec. Now he can see him, Alec notices the way Magnus’s jaw ticks. His body is tense, his fists curled beside his thighs as though he’s trying hard not to blast the fae with unconstrained magic. Alec’s seen Magnus do that once and as hot as it was to see the power Magnus holds, he doesn’t wish it on anyone ever again.

“Leave, Albie, before I do something I regret.”

The fae reaches over and grabs the seraph blade. It’s not activated now and when he tugs it out of his shoulder, it’s nothing but a dull looking tube with a blunt edge. It clatters on the floor and blood gushes from his wound. “This bitch of a Shadowhunter stabbed me, Bane, for no reason.”

Magnus’s eyes shift and his cat eyes glow under the dark club lights. “I doubt _my mate_ stabbed you for no reason, Albie.”

Albie's eyes widen and he glances between Alec and Magnus.

Alec smiles smugly. “You didn’t ask the pretty omega if he had a mate.”

The fae stutters, but Alec doesn’t know what he wants to say because Magnus nods and two vampires grab Albie, dragging him out of the club. Alec grabs his blade and re-sheaths it in his holster, aware of those beautiful cat eyes eating him alive with that deep, knowing look.

Magnus bends a finger, beckoning Alec to follow him. The otherwise quiet club breaks out in whispers, but the music begins to pump again and now the scene is over, the clubbers go back to their dancing and drinking.

“Why did you bring your holster?” Magnus asks when they finally make it to the balcony. It’s quiet up here and Alec revels in the silence. Even though the beats of the music thumps against the walls, it’s clear Magnus has a noise barrier up.

Alec shrugs in answer. “Why not?”

Magnus’s lip cocks in a smirk. “Because you’re at Pandemonium.”

His mate’s scent fills the room. It smells like dominance and need and sex, and Alec’s body reacts accordingly. His fingers tingle, but he resists the urge to reach out for Magnus and draw him into a kiss. Instead, he walks toward the balcony, adding a sway in his hips. His elbows rest on the rail and he leans over, making sure to jut his ass out a little more than what’s needed.

“I’m at Pandemonium, but still had a fae attack me.”

Magnus draws in a deep breath and Alec smirks. He doesn’t look around though because he can smell how much he’s affecting his mate. Magnus’s scent deepens, the heady smell laced with raw desire. He wants Alec, craves him.

“That will not happen again. I’ll be speaking to my security.” Magnus’s presence is intoxicating, and Alec can sense Magnus behind him before he feels those arms wrap around his chest, drawing him against his mate’s chest. While he’s taller than Magnus, he can still feel the hard outline of his mate’s cock against his ass, and it feels so fucking good.

“He told me I’m a pretty omega,” Alec murmurs, canting his hips and rubbing his ass against Magnus’s crotch.

“Hmm, you aren’t pretty, Alexander.” His alpha’s hot breath caresses his ear. “You’re a stunning omega. You’re a handsome omega. You’re a captivating omega.”

Alec pouts dramatically. “But not pretty?”

Magnus doesn’t answer because he’s sucking on Alec’s neck, where his deflect ruin marks his skin. It’s one of Alec’s weak spots and Magnus knows it, and likes taking advantage of it.

Alec’s head falls back on Magnus’s shoulder and he groans, his cock already hard in his tight pants. He curses Magnus’s choice of clothes for him, because all he wants at that moment is to slip out of them easily so he can bend over and let his alpha claim him. But then he remembers he doesn’t need to because all it takes is one swish of Magnus’s hand and their clothes are gone, magicked to angel knew where.

The sudden chill of the cold air against his skin reminds Alec where they are and he freezes under Magnus’s touch.

It makes Magnus pause in his sucking and nibbling. “Alexander, my love, what’s wrong?”

“They can see us.” Alec stares down at the crowd below them. They don’t seem to be bothered by the scene above, too busy enraptured in their adrenaline-induced dancing, but that doesn’t stop the fear from creeping in. He’s not a voyeur, and this is one of the first times they’ve been about the have sex in public.

“Shh.” Magnus runs his palms over Alec’s shoulders, his fingers digging into them in a massage. “They can’t see us, my love. I would never let them see you like this. You’re mine.”

“Promise?” Alec swallows his anxiety.

Magnus uses his grip on Alec’s shoulders to turn him around so he’s facing his alpha. Those beautiful cat eyes blink sincerely at him. “I’d never intentionally make you uncomfortable, Alexander.”

Alec smiles gently, because he knows this is true. Magnus waited so long until Alec was ready to have sex. He waited so long until Alec was ready to share a heat with him, and he shouldn’t have ever doubted his mate.

“Well then, alpha, fuck me.”

Magnus’s eyes flash with uncontrolled lust and his tongue swipes over his lips as he goes in for the attack. His mouth crashes over Alec’s and they kiss with unbridled passion and need. Hands grapple at each other's body, touching and feeling. Alec’s palms run along Magnus’s chest, reveling at the feel of his alpha’s defined muscles. They are hard beneath his hands, flexing at every touch from his mate.

Magnus breaks the kiss. “Tell me what you want, Alexander.”

Alec glances at the railing. “I want you to fuck me on this balcony.”

His mate grins. “Your wish is my command. Go over to the banister and put yours hands on it. Don’t move them unless I give you permission to.”

Alec’s toes curl at the dominance in Magnus’s voice. It leaves no room for arguments and Alec has no desire to argue. The omega inside of him is crooning at his mate’s authority, begging for more orders so they can submit.

The omega lays his hands on the bannister. His fingers curls around the edge and he spreads his legs, just a little, before he plants his feet. He can feel Magnus behind him, a solid presence, and he can’t resist tilting his head in submission. 

Magnus’s fingers dance over his skin, tracing the curve of his spine. It makes Alec hiss. The touch is too light and he wants more, but when Alec isn’t in heat, Magnus is a patient alpha. Too patient.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec whines as he unconsciously spreads his legs a little further apart.

“Hm?” Magnus’s inquisitive fingers trace one of Alec’s runes. “You’re so beautiful, Alexander. Perfect.”

“Magnus, stop teasing me.” Alec feels his slick beginning to build. It’s never as heavy as when he’s in heat, but it’s always enough to help his alpha slide into him without help. That’s the point of the slick in an omega in the first place. To make easier to accommodate their mate.

Magnus inhales sharply and with a glance over his shoulder, Alec sees his nostrils flare. He can smell the slick between Alec’s cheeks.

“Alpha.”

Magnus blinks slowly at him and then smiles. His palm goes lower until he has one of Alec’s ass cheeks gripped in his hand. The second palm does the same to the other and he spreads them.

Alec feels hot. His heart is hammering in his chest, his toes curled with need. He just _wants_ , and Magnus isn’t giving it to him and he knows he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t get it soon. But he’s an obedient omega and he doesn’t remove his hands from the rail.

“Magnus.” Every time he calls for Magnus, his voice grows deeper and rawer. It’s almost scratchy with desire.

Magnus’s finger runs over his hole and Alec stiffens. He watches his mate over his shoulder as his alpha raises the finger to his own mouth, licking the slick off the pad of it.

Alec whimpers.

“You taste so good, Alexander,” Magnus whispers. He holds his finger toward Alec and Alec takes it into his mouth. There’s not much slick left, and it doesn’t really taste that amazing to him, not like it would to an alpha, but he sucks on Magnus’s finger like it’s his cock, groaning around it like a wanton whore. “Tell me what you want, my omega.”

“Fuck me, please,” Alec whispers, eyelids heavy as he stares at his alpha. “Breed me. Knot me.”

Knotting and breeding doesn’t happen outside of heats, but that doesn’t stop him from saying it. He wants to be breeded so badly, and it’s a core need inside of him now. It comes natural alongside desire.

Magnus growls and grabs a fistful of Alec’s hair. He tugs and it burns, but it also feels amazing to Alec.

He can feel everything. The thumping music hammers at his chest, even though the music sounds distant. The room smells like sex and it smells fucking amazing. And then there’s Magnus, and the feel of his blunt cock at Alec’s asshole as it pushes in. The burning sensation is nothing new to Alec and he revels in it. 

Magnus’s cock is thick and long, branding Alec’s asshole with every stroke and thrust inside of him, and no matter how many times they do it, the feeling never gets boring. Alec wants him like he’s never wanted anyone else before. He’s never had another cock inside of him and he never wants to. Magnus is it for him.

Magnus fucks him hard and fast, the sound of his balls meeting Alec’s skin filling the room, along with their combined moans and groans of pleasure. Magnus grunts and growls, his fingernails digging into Alec’s hips as he uses them as leverage. His cock opens Alec, spreads his hole, and the omega knows he’ll feel it for the next few days, he always does. It’s nothing new to him, and they fuck every day anyway.

But it’s more than fucking. It’s making love. His alpha is claiming him with his seed, his smell, and Alec’s omega side is submitting. It’s a dance that they’ve done for two years now and neither wants to give it up.

Alec’s cock is hard, curved upward, begging for attention, but Alec knows better. He keeps his hands on the bannister and he’s rewarded for his behaviour when Magnus’s warm, familiar hand wraps around his erection, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

They grunt and it’s Alec that comes first, his cock spurting lines of cum over the floor near his feet. With Alec’s passage squeezing Magnus’s cock, he’s not far behind and his seed fills Alec.

Magnus lays a soft kiss on Alec’s neck as he pulls out. Alec squeezes his hole, but Magnus’s seed still drips out. Like usual, his mate filled him completely and he doesn’t complain. He never complains. He likes having his alpha’s seed inside of him.

Magnus drops onto a leather sofa and gestures Alec to sit beside him. He does and curls against his alpha’s side. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec murmurs, placing butterfly kisses along his mate’s jaw.

Magnus smiles, his cat eyes still prominent and clearly not going away any time soon. “I love you too, Alexander.”

“I’m sorry about the commotion I caused tonight.”

Magnus huffs with laughter. “Don’t be. I think Albie has learned his lesson.”

Alec grins, because no doubt that stupid fae won’t be annoying another omega any time soon.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Alec asks, drawing imaginary circles on Magnus’s chest with his finger.

“How could I forget? You were the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t believe you were sitting at the bar by yourself.”

“That was one of the best days of my life, Magnus.” Alec tilts his head, stares at his alpha with as much adoration he can push into his stare.

Magnus kisses him gently. “Me too, Alexander. Me too.”


	4. Oh Baby! (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec find out some news! No sex in this chapter *gasp!* So no warnings. There will be in the next chapter though!
> 
> Please forgive Magnus, it's a shock!

The first time Alec notices something is different, it’s two weeks after his latest heat. His stomach feels weird, a fluttering sensation that he can’t explain. It’s just uncomfortable at first, different, but then over the next few days, the tightness breeds queasiness. Shadowhunters rarely get sick, but it reminds him of the one time he caught a virus when he was seven. He doesn’t like the feeling.

Alec’s in a meeting with some important Clave members when the nausea hits him hard. His stomach groans pitifully, and he shoves himself out of his chair in the middle of conversation. He rushes out of the meeting room, but he knows that he isn’t going to make it to the nearest bathroom. Instead, Alec empties his stomach into a potted plant sitting innocently against one of the walls of the corridor. 

He hears the click on heels on the floor behind him, but he’s too busy with his head stuck in the pot. It feels like it goes on forever, and when his stomach is finally emptied, he shifts so he can sit with his back against the wall.

His mom crouches in front of him and reaches for him. Her hand is cool against his face and he leans into the touch.

“Alec, are you okay? You’re burning up.”

He’s not okay, but he’s afraid if he talks, he’ll start vomiting again. There’s a bad taste in his mouth and it’s disgusting. It feels heavy on his tongue.

“Maybe we should take you to the medical wing.”

Alec shakes his head. He hates the medical wing. “No, I’m fine.” It comes out thick, and almost incoherent, but he knows his mom understands him because she purses her lips disapprovingly.

“Alec…”

“I’ll call Magnus. He’ll have something for me.”

His mother blinks at him and her face relaxes. It took her a long time to get to the point where she accepted Magnus, but it’s trivial to her now. She told Alec all she ever wanted was for him to be happy, even if it’s with a Warlock alpha who couldn’t give him young.

“The Clave…” Alec mumbles, attempting to stand.

His mother helps him get to his feet. “Don’t worry about them. I’ll handle them. Go home. Rest. You’re obviously sick.” She caresses his cheek gently. “You’ve looked ill for days now.”

He knows. Magnus asked him just yesterday if he was alright, but Alec had shrugged it off as tiredness. He’s been working hard over the last couple of weeks, with piles of paperwork to catch up on since he’s been away with his heat. 

He sends his mom a lopsided grin and pats her on the shoulder, before heading toward the training room. Jace and Clary are there, training weapons in their hands as they combat on the training mat. It doesn’t take long for Jace to have her on her back, his knees on either side of her body. She huffs in laughter and tilts her head, but when Jace leans down to kiss her, Alec clears his throat.

Jace glances at him in surprise. “Alec, I thought you were in a meeting.”

“I was, but I’m ill.”

His _Parabatai_ frowns at him and rises, helping Clary up as he does. He moves closer to Alec, his eyes scanning Alec’s body for the telltale signs of sickness. Alec knows Jace like the back of his hand. He’s already calculating ways he can help Alec.

Alec just smiles and lays a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “I’m fine. I think it’s another virus, like I caught when I was a kid.”

“Are you sure?” 

Jace’s worried tone warms Alec and the love for his brother sits heavy in his heart. He couldn’t believe that he once thought he was in love with his alpha _Parabatai_. It was silly now he looked back on it.

“I’m fine. I’m going home to Magnus.”

Jace grins, teeth flashing in untamed mischief. “If you wanted to get laid, you didn’t have to make an excuse for it.”

“Jace!” Clary slaps him on the arm.

Alec rolls his eyes. He’s used to it. Jace always related everything to sex, it was actually amusing at times. At least it was now that Alec was in a relationship and not infatuated with the blond.

“Yes, Jace. I walked out of a very important Clave meeting because I want to get laid.” Alec shakes his head.

“I’ve done bigger things to get laid.” Jace shrugs.

His brows rise in surprise and he holds up his hand. “As your brother, and as the head of the institute, I don’t want to know.”

Clary snorts and crosses her arms over her chest. She purses her lips and eyes Jace. “But I do.”

Alec isn’t stupid enough to hang around for this conversation. He backs away and spins on his heels, waving over his shoulder. “Have fun.”

Jace calls his name, but Alec ignores it. His _Parabatai_ is on his own. He never used to like Clary, but things have changed. She’s good for Jace, even if it was hard to admit at first.

His stomach feels better, but he’s reminded of the nausea again when he turns a corner and catches the smell of some sort of garlic cooking. He realizes he’s near the kitchens and he doesn’t think he can bear the stench, so he makes a quick exit to the hall on the left just to avoid it. 

Once he’s clear of the smell, he takes a deep breath. His stomach feels like there’s a whirlpool in it, mixing whatever he has left in there together. It’s horrible and suddenly his limbs feel heavy.

Alec grabs the wall to keep his balance and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He dials Magnus.

“Sweetheart!” Magnus answers it eagerly. He always does. “I thought you had a meeting, otherwise I would have called you to have lunch.”

The horrible taste in his mouth grows and he grimaces.

“Alexander? Is everything okay?”

“Magnus, I’m not feeling very well. Could you make a portal?” He sounds weak, even to his own ears.

“Of course.”

He doesn’t have to wait long before a portal appears in front of his eyes. Magnus didn’t even have to ask where he was because his alpha always knows. They can feel each other through their bond.

Alec knows going through a portal while he’s disorientated isn’t a good idea, but he isn’t in the right mind to think about it as he heads towards the swirling circle of magic. He thinks of home and luckily, he makes it to the loft.

Even though he makes it there, the disorientation grows tenfold as his body is pulled through magical space. It feels like his limbs are being tugged in different directions and when he finally steps out into the loft, he doesn’t have the strength to stand. As Alec collapses, he finds Magnus is there to catch him.

His alpha’s arms wrap around him and distantly, he can hear Magnus call his name, but the world around him goes dark.

•••

Magnus lays Alec on the bed, his throat tight as his hands dance above his omega’s chest. Blue flames of magic caress Alec’s body, enveloping him and nurturing him, as Magnus closes his eyes and _feels_. His Alexander is sick and that’s a heavy thought for his mind. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, and he’s no healer, but there has to be something he can do.

He’s done this before, when Alec was hurt during a demon hunt, but this is different. Alec’s aura is different, and it’s fighting against Magnus’s magic as though it’s trying to protect something. The whole feeling is unsettling, so Magnus does what he knows he must. He rings Catarina.

“Hello, my dearest,” Magnus greets softly when his old friend answers.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” She’s known him for too long, seen him in too many different emotional states. He’s sure she can hear the worry in his voice.

“I think there’s something wrong with Alexander. He’s ill and passed out, but every time I try to assess his body, it fights against my magic.”

“How is that possible? You’re mated,” Catarina says softly.

Magnus can hear her fluttering around in the background and knows she’s grabbing some stuff before she heads over to the loft. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll be there soon.” The call ends.

Magnus drops his glittery phone on the bedside cabinet and sits on the mattress beside his omega. He touches Alec’s arm, gently stroking his heated skin. It’s hard to see him like this, looking so peaceful with his eyes clenched closed, but so obviously in pain with little flinches every so often. Magnus hates being useless when Alec obviously needs him more than ever.

He hears the familiar sound of a portal opening and Catarina rushes into the room. She shoos him out of the way and sets to work. Like his own, Alec’s body wars against her magic. It makes her hum, before her eyes widen.

“I think I know what’s wrong with him.” She grabs her medical bag and hunts through it, before she makes a noise of triumph. It’s a small piece of paper that she hands to Magnus. “Do you have those ingredients?”

Magnus takes the list off her and reads it. He’s many things, but he’s not stupid. He’s over four hundred years old and he’s made this potion for clients before. So, he exhales and stares at his friend.

“Catarina…”

She smiles sadly at him. “There’s no other explanation, Magnus.”

“He can’t be.” Magnus’s chest constricts. There’s no possible way for Alec to be pregnant. Magnus is infertile, all warlocks were, and if Alec was carrying a child, that meant…No. He didn’t want to believe that his omega would cheat on him. They were bonded, mated, and Alec had been nothing but devoted to Magnus. He refused to believe his mate would betray him, not like Camille had. And he can’t remember a recent heat that Alec had spent without him. He was late to the last one, but surely that wasn’t enough time for Alec to spend it with someone else.

“Trust me, Magnus.”

Magnus nods and gets to work. He brews the potion, while Catarina stays with Alec. Every so often, he hears her murmuring to him, but he knows Alec hasn’t woken yet. He’d feel it if he had.

The potion takes an hour to make and brew, and that time is filled with unwelcomed thoughts. He wonders if Alec could have cheated, and if he did, with who? There was that new Shadowhunter, the chief of security. Underhill, that’s his name. But Magnus shakes the idea away. He trusts his omega, and Underhill had been nothing but kind and considerate toward Magnus and Alec. He never treated Magnus less for being a Warlock, not like some of the Shadowhunters at that institute.

By the time he was done with the potion, Magnus was a mixture of emotions. Hope, worry, and trepidation being the main feelings, and if his hand shook when he passed Catarina the vial, she didn’t comment on it.

“Help me sit him up.” 

Magnus presses his hands into Alec’s shoulders, using the leverage to sit him up before shifting behind his mate so Alec’s back was against his chest.

Catarina uncorks the vial and holds it to Alec’s nose. The potion doesn’t need to be digested, just inhaled, and Magnus watches as green smoke flitters into Alec’s nose. His nose scrunches and it makes Magnus smile because his mate is adorable.

Alec’s eyes flutter open and he groans softly.

“Alexander, my love, I need you to stay still,” Magnus murmurs into his ear, as he presses a light kiss against the shell of it.

“What?” Alec cocks his head toward his alpha and Magnus kisses his cheek.

“Stay still, my love.”

His omega is still disorientated, but Alec seems to listen to him and holds still. It takes a few moments before the potion begins to work. Then Magnus sees it, a swirl of magic that originates from Alec’s stomach. It’s small at first as it filters through his shirt, but as each second passes, more magic joins the other as it dances above his omega’s body until the green magic turns a deep sapphire.

Magnus doesn’t know he’s holding his breath until he exhales loudly.

“What’s going on?” Alec asks, turning his head to frown at Magnus. “What’s that?”

Catarina sits on the mattress beside Alec and the dip of weight makes him turn his attention on her. It gives Magnus a moment to steel himself for the conversation without his mate watching him.

“Alec, you’re pregnant.” She says it so simply that Magnus is jealous of her composure, but he realizes that it doesn’t affect her like it does him. “Do you see how it turned blue? It means you’re pregnant with a baby boy. If you weren’t pregnant, it would have stayed green.”

“What?” Creases of confusion form on his forehead as he flicks his gaze to Magnus. “But Warlocks are infertile.”

“Yes, they are.” Magnus swallows around the imaginary lump in his throat. He hates this feeling. He smiles. “Alec, whatever you tell me, I’ll try to understand.”

“Try to understand?” Alec pauses and as though Magnus’s words finally catch up, his eyes widen. “You think I cheated on you?”

“No!” Except, he does, doesn’t he? He feels terrible for even thinking about it.

“That’s what you’re saying.” Alec moves away from him and Magnus misses his touch. “I didn’t cheat on you.”

Catarina holds up her hands. “No, he didn’t.”

Magnus raises his chin, stares at her for an explanation.

“Magnus, that resistance you felt? That’s another warlock’s magic. Your baby’s magic. He was protecting himself.” Catarina’s gaze is hard, unrelenting, and he believes her. But now it makes him wonder how. Warlocks couldn’t have children.

Alec attempts to get out of bed, but Magnus grabs his shoulders to stop him. 

“Alexander, no.”

“You thought I cheated on you, Magnus,” Alec growls. His eyes are darker than usual, his jaw tight in anger. Magnus doesn’t blame him.

“No, I…” Magnus shakes his head. “No, you’re right. I did and I’m sorry. I have no excuse.” He curses Camille and her betrayal. Whenever he questions Alec, it’s because of something she did to Magnus in the past, and he should know better by now. “But this is impossible. I can’t have children, I’m a warlock. This shouldn’t be possible.”

“And yet it is,” Cat says. She stands and grabs her bag. “I’d like to run a few tests. We’ll have to do it a little differently because this baby seems to be fighting any magic used on him.”

Alec throws her a narrowed stare. His fists are clenched against his thighs and Magnus can smell a rich, protective aroma coming from him. It’s the kind of aroma that all omegas get when they are protecting their family. “My baby isn’t going to become some lab experiment.”

Catarina shakes her head. “I’d never let that happen, Alec. I need to make sure your young is safe. There’s never been a half-warlock, half-nephilim baby before. I need to make sure your body can handle carrying your child.”

The tension in Alec’s shoulders relaxes slightly, but he’s still alert. “Okay.”

She nods. “I’ll leave you alone to talk. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Once Catarina leaves, Magnus takes a deep breath. He reaches for Alec, and almost whines when his mate shrugs off his touch.

“Alexander.”

“I understand.” It’s said sharply as he rises from the bed. He’s wobbly at first, but Magnus is there in case he falls. He doesn’t. “I understand why you may have thought it, but I’m angry, Magnus. I need some time to think about this on my own.”

As much as it hurts, as much as he wants nothing more than to envelop Alec in his arms, he understands. His alpha instincts are telling him to protect his omega and child, but he pushes it away. Alec needs this.

“It’s not safe for you to portal. You’re still disorientated.”

Alec nods. “I just need some time alone. I’m going for a walk.”

Magnus opens his mouth, but snaps it close again. He doesn’t have a right to argue, not right now. So he lets Alec walk out the door, no matter how much it hurts.

With Alec gone, he thinks about everything he’s just learned. Alec was pregnant, with his child. It’s hard to comprehend. For over four hundred years, he’s lived with the idea of never having a family, children, but everything has changed in weeks. His mated omega, a man he loves with all his heart, was carrying his son.

Magnus’s eyes fill with tears. He doesn’t stop them from sliding down his cheeks because at that moment, he doesn’t care. He was going to have a baby with his Alexander. _Their baby_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like every other writer, I do love comments! :D **hint hint**


	5. Oh Baby! (Part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, whaaaaaat? I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I went on holidays for four weeks! I went travelling around America, so I had no time to write!! But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Sexy times in a bathtub~~~

Alec only makes it halfway down the street before he pauses, and sighs. He’s not angry at Magnus, not really. He can’t be because Magnus is his mate and he understands. He understands more than he should. There’s always been so much anguish between them about the baby issue. Magnus always believed he could never give Alec what he wanted: a child. And now Alec’s pregnant, he can see _why_ his alpha jumped to the wrong conclusion, no matter how much the accusations hurt him.

He massages his temples and tilts his chin, staring at the grey clouds hovering above him. Spits of moisture tap against his cheeks and he closes his eyes, the fresh scent of rain assaulting his sense of smell. He realizes at this moment that he doesn’t need time to think. Magnus is his mate and he’d rather be home, cuddled beside his alpha as they talk about their future, their child. So he spins on his heel and strides back toward the loft. 

When he opens it, he’s met with mostly silence. The family room and kitchen are abandoned, and their bedroom is dark. But as he makes his way closer, he notices a slither of light that flitters across the bedroom floor. The sound of sloshing water makes him smile and he gently nudges the bathroom door open.

Magnus is lying in a bathtub of bubbles, his back against the wall and his head tilted, eyes closed. He looks peaceful, but tired, and Alec almost wonders if he’s asleep in the tub, but then Magnus’s arm moves to rest on the edge.

“Magnus?”

Magnus’s eyes snap open and his head jerks toward Alec. “Alexander.” His voice is soft, but full of raw pain and apology. He’s never heard Magnus sound like that before. “You’ve barely been gone.”

Alec nods. He steps further into the bathroom and sits on his knees beside the tub. The washcloth is laying over the edge, and he grabs it, lathering it up with soap, before he makes work on Magnus’s body. He starts at his shoulders and traces the length of his arm, massaging the bulging biceps that he loves so much. He then moves to his alpha’s neck and chest, running the cloth over his beautiful skin in gentle circles.

Magnus’s body quivers under his touch. Alec can feel more than see the way his muscles strain with pleasure and Magnus’s loving eyes follows his every movement.

His alpha is holding his breath, as though if he breathes, Alec will disappear again.

Alec smiles gently. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“Are we?” Magnus swallows, the apple in his throat bobbing. “Alexander, I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” He lays a soft kiss on Magnus’s jaw and continues to massage his body. He loves everything about his partner, and it certainly doesn’t hurt that Magnus has a body to die for. His olive skin is translucent in the soft lights of the bathroom, and his eyes glow unnaturally bright as they stare at Alec with pure adoration. His dusky nipples are peaked beneath Alec’s attention and Alec can’t help but pause at them, flicking the hardening nubs.

Magnus hisses. “ _Alexander_.”

Alec rises. He sheds himself of his clothes and steps into the bath, with Magnus’s hands on his hips to guide him. He slides in front of Magnus, his back against his alpha’s chest. 

Magnus’s arms snake around him, his palms settling on Alec’s flat stomach muscles. They sit in silence as Magnus rubs soothing circles on Alec’s skin.

“How far along am I?” Alec asks, gaze glued to Magnus’s strong hands on his stomach.

“We don’t know. Cat will have to do more tests to figure that out.” Magnus’s breath is hot on his cheek, his chest hard against Alec’s back. But that’s not the only thing that was hard. Magnus’s heavy dick snuggles between their bodies. “I’m sorry for believing that you’d—”

“I was angry. _Am_ angry. I would never betray you, Magnus. I love you.” Alec shakes his head and rests his hands on his alpha’s. “But I understand. You didn’t think this was possible.”

“It’s not,” Magnus whispers. He tightens his hold on Alec and buries his face in the curve of his neck. Alec can feel hear him take a deep breath, no doubt scenting Alec.

Magnus’s heady alpha scent fills the room and Alec groans. His body is on fire, the pit of his stomach hot with desire. Hunger burns at him and his skin prickles with need. Magnus is close, his heat wraps around Alec like a cocoon. 

“I missed you so much.” Magnus’s hot breath caresses Alec’s skin, his teeth nipping at his neck. He’s not doing it hard enough to leave a mark like Alec enjoys, but scorching pleasure races up his spine, making his half-hard cock rise.

“Show me how much,” Alec groans and throws his head back, giving his alpha more access, and Magnus doesn’t take it for granted. 

His attack on Alec’s neck grows needier, with his lips and teeth devouring his skin hard enough to leave the bruises Alec longs for. He likes belonging to Magnus and he likes wearing his alpha’s marks with pride. But this baby is more than just a mark. This baby was a part of him and Magnus, a result of their love for each other, and that takes affect on their passion for each other. He can feel Magnus’s need and happiness about the baby in every touch, every kiss, and he revels in it.

Alec moans his alpha’s name as Magnus’s hands dance over abdomen, trailing lower until one fist wraps around his hard cock, tugging. He knows he should stop it, so they can at least talk, but he needs Magnus as badly as Magnus wants him.

“You’re so gorgeous. Mine.” Magnus’s voice is deep, the lust penetrating it deeper with every word. It’s hot and Alec’s cock jerks in his alpha’s hand. “Do you hear me, Alexander? You and this baby, our baby, is mine.”

“Yours,” Alec whimpers. “Only yours.”

Magnus grips his chin with his spare hand and cocks his head toward him. He demolishes Alec’s mouth, his tongue probing the warm cavern of Alec’s. Their teeth clatter against each other, but they are so consumed with desire that it doesn’t worry them. They need like they’ve never needed before. 

Magnus’s hand works furiously on his cock and Alec is teetering on the edge of climax. His nerves are frazzled and his balls are snuggling closer to his body, but he doesn’t want to come, not yet. He needs his mate inside of him, so he grabs his alpha’s hand to stop him.

“No. No, Magnus. Need you,” he grunts against Magnus’s mouth.

His alpha smiles, his face lighting up. “Anything for you, my darling.” 

He nudges Alec to move and they stand, so it easier for both of them. Alec’s hard cock bounces as he presses his palms flat against the wall and spreads his legs, tilting his ass up. He’s presenting to his alpha and he gets a whine of appreciation in response to his effort.

Magnus slaps his ass, the burning sensation and sharp tingling telling Alec it was going to leave an imprint of his alpha’s hand. 

“So sexy,” Magnus murmurs, grabbing Alec’s ass cheeks between his fingers and squeezing. 

Alec groans. His mate knows how much he loves him playing with his ass. He can already feel the thick globs of slick slipping out of his hole, readying him for his alpha’s cock.

“I should eat you out.”

Alec shakes his head roughly. “Want you to fuck me. Hold me and your child while you show me who my alpha is,” he whimpers.

A rough, animalistic growl leaves Magnus’s mouth and Alec mewls when his alpha’s palm presses against his stomach, where their baby grows. His breath is hot against Alec’s ear. “Say it again.”

Alec doesn’t have to ask him what he means. He smiles. “Your child, Magnus. Your child grows inside of me.”

Magnus makes a noise that Alec has never heard before and he decides he likes it. It’s a mixture of desperation, pride, and lust and it sends a shot of pleasure straight to Alec’s cock.

His alpha slaps his ass again, before he gives Alec what he wants. He aligns his cock head with his omega’s hole and pushes in. Alec’s slick guides him and they both moan when Magnus’s balls press against Alec’s body. The warlock is so thick and long and his cock feels amazing in Alec, it feels right, and he craves more.

He curls his arm over his alpha’s, holds his hand against his stomach where their child grows, and glances over his shoulder with every ounce of desire and need he feels for the man pressed against him. “Fuck me, alpha. Fuck me so hard you fill me with another child.”

It’s physically and biologically impossible, but the words make Magnus’s eyes flicker to his cat eyes as hunger fills them. He wraps his other arm around Alec and begins his thrusting. There’s nothing soft about it. He’s thrusting hard and fast, his cock guided by Alec’s slick as he fucks into his omega like he’s trying to do what Alec asks of him. His balls slap against Alec’s body with each shove of his cock inside of him and Alec feels like he’s burning, the feel of the erection imprinted in his ass. 

He’ll never get tired of this, of Magnus, but this time it’s different. There’s a new kind of passion and need driving his thrusts and the cries that escape his alpha’s mouth is something Alec hasn’t heard from him before. The way he grips Alec’s stomach is anxious, as though if he lets go, the child will no longer be there, and that desperation makes Alec’s heart ache. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s your baby, alpha. He won’t disappear. I promise,” Alec murmurs softly, stroking Magnus’s hand on his stomach. 

Magnus whimpers against Alec’s neck, his teeth scraping at his skin.

“You’re okay. We’re okay,” Alec continues to soothe as Magnus’s thrusts become erratic, signalling how close he is to coming.

Alec isn’t far from losing control either. His cock is rock hard and his balls are tight against his body. Familiar sensations tingle at his skin and the slick is coating his thighs, slipping past the thickness of Magnus’s cock. When a knot of pleasure builds at his spine and Magnus chomps at the base of his neck, his body explodes with a sea of stars bursting in front of his eyes. His cock jerks, spurts of cum painting the bathroom tiles. He screams his alphas name, his spare hand jerking his erection as the last strings of semen are ripped from him. 

Magnus cries Alec’s full name as he comes too, his hot semen filling Alec’s ass to the brim. He’s so full that when Magnus pulls out with more cum flying from his cock on Alec’s back, the semen already in his hole gushes out with more slick. 

The feel and smell of it assaults Alec’s senses and it’s fucking amazing. So amazing that the pleasure makes his knees buckle and the only thing that stops him from collapsing into the bathwater is Magnus’s arms that catch him.

“Wow,” Alec murmurs.

He receives a chuckle in agreement from his mate.

~~~

Magnus is lying in bed beside him. They’ve both washed up from their bathtime activities and Alec is exhausted. His limbs ache, but he revels in it. It’s the kind of ache he enjoys.

His mate shifts in the bed so he’s facing Alec. “How do you feel?”

Alec knows he has a stupid grin on his face and he’s not ashamed of it as he glances at his alpha. “Amazing.”

Magnus laughs softly. His hand is on Alec’s bare stomach, his fingers dancing over the skin there. His stare drops to it as well, and he looks as though he can’t quite believe there’s a child growing in Alec. Alec doesn’t blame him. It’s hard for him to believe too. He chose Magnus, and with that, he never expected a child. He knew that being with Magnus meant they couldn’t have children and even though he begged for a child every time they made love, deep down, he didn’t expect anything, even when he tried to stay positive. But now it was happening, it was almost unbelievable.

“Do you feel any different?” Magnus asks, his palm pressed against his abdomen.

“Not really. Just ill some days. But that’s—” Alec waves his hand.

“Morning sickness.”

He nods. “But I guess it’s more than that too. Like Cat said, the baby has magic. My body wasn’t meant to handle that.”

“No, it’s not. This baby will be different from a demon baby. It’s not a warlock…” Magnus frowns at his stomach. “It’s only half warlock. The first half warlock in the world.”

“I’m glad this happened, Magnus. I’ve wanted your baby since our first heat together.” Alec caresses his alpha’s cheek.

Magnus stares at him with a soft, loving gaze. “Me too, Alexander.” Then he frowns, his forehead creasing with worry. “But this won’t be easy. We don’t know what to expect with this pregnancy. We don’t know…how powerful the baby will be and what he will do to your body.” He swallows, and Alec doesn’t interrupt him like he wants to. He knows Magnus has more to say. “Promise me something. Promise me that if this pregnancy threatens your life, you’ll abort this baby.”

Alec’s mouth parts in surprise. “Magnus—”

“I know you want this baby, Alexander. I do too. So badly.” Magnus cups his cheek, his thumb stroking Alec’s skin. “But I will not lose you. Do you hear me? I couldn’t live without you.”

He nibbles on his lower lip. He can’t promise that, he can’t. This is their baby and he’d rather die giving their baby life than abort it, but he nods. He nods because he knows it’ll satisfy his mate for now.

And he’s right. Magnus kisses him gently on the lips. “Thank you.” Then he caresses Alec’s stomach again. “Our baby.”


	6. Telling the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter! Alec tells his family the good news. Next chapter, the tests Catarina wants to run begins!

Alec takes the next two days off work. No one questions him and he doesn’t expect them to. It’s not often that he takes days off work, except when it’s his heat, and he knows they assume he must be very ill to even think about it.

It’s his mom he tells and she’s quick to assure him that she’ll handle everything, and for him to rest. And rest he does. He spends the first morning in bed with Magnus, making slow, sweet love for hours on end. His alpha mate can’t get enough of him and he’s in the same predicament. It’s one thing to have sex, but it’s another when it’s with your bonded mate. Bonded mates come with a whole new set of emotions, not that Alec’s an expert because he’s never had sex with anyone but Magnus.

During the day, Magnus brings him lunch in bed, Chūtoro he’d magicked in from Japan, and Alec has it halfway to his mouth when Magnus yanks at his wrist, sending it flying on the ground. Magnus stares at him in horror.

Alec frowns. “What was that for?”

“You’re pregnant.”

The omega blinks. “And?”

“It’s unsafe for you to eat sushi. How did I not remember that before?” Magnus purses his lips and with one flick of his fingers, the Chūtoro disappears.

Alec pouts at the empty bed. He loves Chūtoro, has since Magnus portaled them to Japan when they began dating, and they spent the week devouring different kinds of sushi.

Magnus is resolute though and Alec’s pout doesn’t have the effect it usually does. With another flick of his wrist, a cooked crab delicacy appears where the sushi once was.

Alec decides he’s too hungry to argue and devours the food.

By the time he’s done, he’s laying on the bed, his hand patting his stomach, with his alpha grinning wickedly at him.

“Have you had enough?” Magnus asks.

Alec laughs. “I’ve had more than enough. I need to work off what I just ate.” He wiggles his eyebrows in suggestion and Magnus gives him what he wants. It’s another couple of hours before they’re bathed and finally leaving the bedroom.

Magnus goes to the bar and pours himself a drink. He takes his time to make it slowly, like he always does, and Alec can’t help but stare from the sofa. There’s something beautiful about the way his alpha’s hands work, nothing ungraceful about him. He’s perfect.

When his mate heads toward him, he has his gin in one hand and a juice for Alec in the other. He hands it to his omega with a soft kiss on the lips.

Alec shifts so Magnus can rest on the sofa behind him and he leans against him, back plastered against Magnus’s chest. It’s relaxing, something they do when they get time outside of work, which hasn’t been often lately. Being the head of the institute and high warlock of Brooklyn requires long hours.

“I think we should tell our family.” Alec says after a moment of comfortable silence.

Magnus’s arm curls around Alec’s body, his fingers snaking beneath the hem of his omega’s shirt. He caresses Alec’s bare stomach, wisps of soothing magic dancing from the tips of Magnus’s fingers across Alec’s skin.

“Do you think that’s wise, Alexander? Catarina hasn’t begun tests yet. If this news gets leaked, there could be consequences. Warlocks cannot breed.” He pauses, and Alec swears he can hear his throat work around a swallow. “They should not be able to breed.”

Alec lays his palm over the back of Magnus’s hand, keeping it still against his stomach. “They’re our family. They wouldn’t tell anyone if we asked them not to.”

“Alexander, my love—”

“You can't expect us to keep it a secret from them, Magnus. My mother would never forgive me. And neither would Jace or Izzy.” He cranes his neck so he can stare at his mate’s face. “Don’t you want to tell Ragnor and Raphael? Dot?”

He forces himself not to cringe. He hates mentioning Dot, but it has nothing to do with her or the way she’s treated him. It’s the mere fact that she’s Magnus’s ex. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s always been jealous of Magnus’s exes and how they’d had the pleasure of being with his mate before him. No matter how many times he tells himself that he wasn’t even born then, the thought of Magnus having sex with them, spending heats with his omega ex partners, leaves a bad taste in Alec's mouth. 

“Ragnor, the stupid bugger that he is, wouldn’t believe me,” Magnus says, adoration in his voice for his dear old friend.

“He would,” Alec chuckles.

“He’d accuse me of pulling his leg.”

Alec throws his head back against Magnus’s shoulder and laughs harder because it’s true. Ragnor and Magnus have always had a special relationship and some days, it meant trying to making their friend believe ridiculous and absurd lies.

“Take Catarina with you. He’d believe her,” Alec finally says after he catches his breath. He knows his face is flushed under his amusement and his cheeks are hot.

“I don’t know why he believes her over me,” Magnus mutters, but delight paints his voice as he places butterfly kisses over Alec’s cheek and jaw. 

“Oh, I have _no_ idea why.” Alec tilts his head and his lips meet Magnus’s in soft, lazy kiss. He tastes like gin and he’s careful not to mention that to his alpha when they break apart. He has no doubt that Magnus will get it into his head that the taste of gin in his mouth would be bad for the baby. “So, can we tell them?”

Magnus draws out a long sigh, but he smiles gently. “I don’t know why you’re asking, Alexander, because you’re going to do it whether I agree or not.”

Alec grins. “That’s true.”

•••

His mom is the first one he tells. He feels guilty that he doesn’t tell Izzy or Jace first, but he thinks his mom might be easier, and he’s right. He tells her the first day he gets back to the institute. She’s sitting in his office when he arrives, and she rises to greet him with a soft kiss on the cheek, a hug, and continuous questions about his health until he finally can’t hold it in any longer.

“I’m pregnant,” he crows, unable to hold back the grin from his face.

His mom pauses in her questioning, eyes widening. “How?”

Alec shrugs. “We don’t know. It’s Magnus’s.” He’s annoyed that he has to say it, but if Magnus thought it wasn’t his own, he can’t imagine what others might think. “Catarina confirmed the baby is half warlock. The first known half warlock in the world.”

His mom’s hand covers her mouth in shock and her eyes well with tears. “A baby?”

He nods, holding his breath. In the past, he’d expect his mom to snap angrily, insult Magnus for being a warlock, but he doesn’t imagine any of that happening now. The silence still makes him anxious though.

“Oh, Alec.” His mom draws him into another hug, trails of tears sliding down her cheeks as she buries her face in his shoulder. Sobs wrack at her chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly. “You’re having a baby.”

Alec doesn’t expect himself to cry. He’s had days to get used to the idea of being pregnant with Magnus’s child, but as his mom squeezes him while weeping, he can’t stop the tears from filling his own eyes. He clutches at her just as firmly. “I’m having a baby,” he repeats, for himself just as much as for his mother.

His mom tugs away to cup his face, her thumb wiping away a stray tear that escapes. “I’m so happy for you, Alec. All I ever wanted was your happiness.”

“I know, Mom.” He sends her a watery grin. “And Magnus makes me happy.”

“I know he does.” She smiles and grabs a Kleenex from the box on the desk. First, she dabs at Alec’s face, before she does the same to her own. “I never expected to be a grandma so soon.”

The meaning behind her words is left unsaid, but Alec hears it clearly. She never expected Alec and Magnus to have children because they couldn’t, so she was waiting for Izzy and Simon to officially mate and have a child. It doesn’t hurt because he understands it. While he wished for a child with Magnus—hoped for one—he never expected it either.

“Well, you are about to be one. I’m not sure the timeframe, I have to do some tests with Cat, but your grandchild will be here before you know it.”

“Then I need to start shopping.” His mother’s eyes widen. “There’s so much to buy. I’ll have to buy a crib for our house, so he or she will have a place to sleep if Luke and I babysit. And some toys.” He stops her as she begins to stride toward the door in a flurry.

“I haven’t told Izzy or Jace yet, and Magnus and I want to keep it a secret for now. You can tell Luke, but promise me you won’t tell anyone else? We don't know how the Clave will react if they find out.”

She smiles tenderly at him and cups his cheek. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

And he trusts her not to.

•••

He tells Izzy next, and does it a few days after his mom. He was going to do it immediately, but he loses his nerve when he sees her. He doesn’t know why. Izzy has always been laid back. She was the first one to find out he was an omega, and the first one he told about Magnus. She was the one who convinced him to see the warlock again. And yet, as Alec stars at her the day he told his mom, he couldn’t do it.

Magnus tries to convince him that it’ll be fine.

“It’s Izzy, Alexander,” he says softly, his fingers digging into Alec’s shoulders as he massages them. They’re sitting on the bed, with Magnus working Alec’s tight muscles into submission.

“I know,” Alec agrees pitifully, moaning under his mate's expert touch.

“What are you afraid of?”

Alec has no answer to that, so he takes a deep breath the next day and finds her in the training room. She’s kicking at a punching bag, but stops immediately when she sees him.

“Hey, big bro.” She undoes the gloves on her hands as sweat sticks to her skin. “Want to go a round?” Izzy nods at the mat where they usually train.

He holds up his hand and shakes his head. “No.”

She frowns at him, stepping closer. He can smell her sweat now, mixed with her familiar alpha scent. “Are you still ill? I wanted to see you, but Mom wouldn't allow it.”

Alec chuckles. He can only imagine how much their mom had to threaten her not to show up at his and Magnus’s door. When Izzy was worried, not even an act of God could stop her from her.

“No. I—” He runs a hand over the back of his head, inwardly cursing his anxiety. “I’m pregnant.”

Izzy is walking toward the training weapons when he says it and she pauses, heels pivoting toward him. Her eyes are wide, her mouth agape in a way he’d never seen on her face before.

“How is that possible?” But she grins, wide and bright, and strides over to him, dragging him in a hug like their mom did. “Congratulations, Alec.”

“It’s Magnus’s,” he says, again as though he needs to explain.

Izzy rolls her eyes. “Duh, big brother. Who else’s would it be?” She punches him lightly on the shoulder. “No more missions for you then.”

He never did many since mating with Magnus anyway. His mate always worried too much and Alec had decided it was kinder to Magnus to just retire from field work.

“The baby’s half warlock,” Alec explains even though she doesn’t ask. “Cat is going to run some tests.”

She snorts. “I’m surprised she and Magnus don’t have you strapped to a table now, poking at you like an insect.”

Alec grimaces. That’s what he’s afraid of and Magnus was quick to pick up on that fear, so he told Catarina to wait a week after they’d told their friends and family. And as much as Catarina wants to discover more about this impossible baby, she relents easily because she’s understanding, and a nurse. And she doesn’t want to take on an angry alpha protecting his omega and child either.

“That’s going to begin next week. They need to discover more about the baby, for our health.”

Izzy pauses, her smile slipping from her face. “Is having this baby dangerous for you?”

He shrugs. “We don’t know. Magnus made me promise to abort our baby if this pregnancy threatens my life.”

She stares at him knowingly. “But you’re not going to do that.”

“No, I’m not.” And he hopes he never has to make that choice.

Izzy touches his arm gently. “He doesn’t want to lose you, Alec.”

“I know. And if I was him, I’d feel the same way.” He shakes his head. “But I’m not doing it, Izzy. I can’t. This is our baby. _His_ baby. I can finally give him a child. I won’t take that away from either of us.”

She cocks her head at him. “I know, big brother. I know.”

•••

Jace is the last one he tells. Well, technically he tells Jace and Clary together, at the same time. But he’s not worried about Clary’s reaction, so she doesn’t count at that moment.

It’s the same day as he tells Izzy. He still has courage left and Izzy informs him where to find them: In Clary’s room. Apparently, she’d finally convinced Jace to be a model for her, and as Alec walks in that direction, he prays Jace isn’t playing a nude model.

He knocks on the door and is relieved when Clary invites him in immediately. He’s not sure how much longer his bravery will last. 

Jace is standing in front of Clary and her easel, flexing like he’s some bodybuilder. It looks weird because while Jace has muscles, he’s sinewy. Alec has to cover his mouth to stifle laughter, but he doesn’t hide it very well because Jace glares at him.

“Don’t move,” Clary admonishes her subject as she continues to draw. She waves at Alec over her shoulder. “Hey, Alec.”

“Clary.” He nods, even though he knows she can’t see him.

“Hey, buddy.” Jace winks at him. “Feeling better? Got some of Magnus's medicine in the two days you had off?”

Alec doesn’t miss the double meaning and he rolls his eyes. “I did, actually. A lot of Magnus's medicine.”

Clary laughs, but he thinks it’s more because of the disgusted look Jace sends him.

“If you didn’t want to know, you shouldn’t have asked.” Alec grins and clasps his hands behind his back as he edges closer to Clary’s drawing. He’s no longer surprised how good she is. She has Jace’s face drawn perfectly and it looks almost real.

“How am I looking?” Jace asks, flexing his arm muscles.

“Ugly as usual,” Alec responds without missing a beat. He stops himself from grinning in triumph at his _Parabatai_.

Clary laughs again, this time harder than before.

Jace glares at them both. “Clary, you’re supposed to be supporting your mate, not laughing at Alec's bad attempt at a joke.”

“I’m sorry, but it was pretty funny.” She holds out her fist to Alec and he bumps it, doing that stupid little explosion with his fingers that she taught him. He even makes the sound effect. 

Jace drops his pose, much to Clary’s dismay, and storms over to them. He glances at the drawing, and grins. “I’d look better if I was naked.”

Alec disagrees, but he doesn’t say it. The only one he prefers to see naked these days is Magnus.

“Were you looking for me?” Jace finally asks after he pecks Clary on the lips.

Alec’s anxiety returns and he clears his throat, earning both Jace and Clary’s attention.

“What happened?” Jace asks, jaw tight. “Did Magnus do something?”

He rolls his eyes. Ever since they met, Jace and Magnus have always butted heads in their alphaness. Mostly because Magnus thought of Jace as a threat to begin with and Jace was used to being head Alpha in their group. Then Magnus came along and he was more powerful. Jace never liked that. But in the end, they were friends, even if they hated to admit it.

“Yes, he did actually.” He subtly smiles at the strain on Jace’s face. “He got me pregnant.”

It’s a lot different from how he told his mom and Izzy, but Jace is a different kind of person. And as he expects, he’s met with silence. Clary is staring between Jace and Alec, clearly waiting for physical cues on what to do, and Jace’s gaze is burning a hole in Alec. His eyes are stormy, but his face is still, and Alec can’t determine what he’s thinking, so he continues.

“It came as a surprise—”

“Did you use someone else’s cum?” Jace interrupts, frowning at him. It’s said so bluntly, that Alec suspects if he was anyone else, he’d grimace at Jace's words. But he’s used to his _Parabatai_ , so he just rolls his eyes.

“No. We didn’t.”

“Then how are you pregnant? Magnus is a warlock, he can’t breed.” Jace’s eyes jump to his stomach, staring.

Anger flares up inside of him and his instincts kick in. It's the need to defend his mate against insults. He glares at Jace. “It’s Magnus’s child and I’d rather you not talk about him like that.”

Jace cocks his head, forehead furrowed. “It’s a simple question, Alec. He can’t breed, right? He’s a warlock, they’re infertile.”

His teeth clench and his hands curl into fists, but he takes a deep breath. He reminds himself that everything Jace is saying is true, but it’s the way he says it that annoys Alec. It’s said with little regard to Magnus’s feelings, even if he isn’t in the room. “We don’t know how it happened, but our child is growing inside of me. He’s half warlock.”

Jace goes to open his mouth again, but Clary lays a hand on his shoulder, her eyes warning him. She turns to Alec, a sweet smile on her face. “Congratulations, Alec. I’m so happy for you and Magnus.” Her voice is soft, kind, but he doesn’t expect any less. She’s an omega, like him, and it’s in their nature to comfort.

He takes note of the smells in the room. Jace’s alpha scent changes from heady, threatening, to a soft lull of relaxation. His body soon follows to match his scent and he smiles, holding out his arms to his brother.

“Come here, buddy.”

Alec relaxes too, and he throws himself at Jace, taking comfort in his arms. He doesn’t realize how much he was holding his breath, waiting for that acceptance, but as soon as he gets it, his entire being sighs out the anxiety. Magnus isn’t the only alpha his omega self craves, but Jace is a different kind of need. He’s a brotherly need, and it feels good to be in his _Parabatai’s_ arms.

“Sorry it took me so long,” Jace says. In reality, it wasn’t that long between telling Jace and getting that acceptance, but it felt like hours for them.

“You should be,” Alec laughs, slapping Jace on the back as he shuffles away.

"I'm not going to feel your labor pains through our bond, am I?" Jace teases.

"Too bad if you do. Someone should suffer with me." Alec snickers.

“How is Magnus taking it?” Jace grins, dragging Clary against his side. Alec notices the delicate gesture of his fingers curling around her hip and the way Jace glances at her meaningfully. He’s always known that Jace craved a family but hearing about Alec’s pregnancy has clearly brought up the desire again, in a way that Alec’s never sensed before. The smell of want assaults his nose and he grimaces. It smells disgusting when it’s not coming from Magnus.

“He’s excited.” Alec knows Jace isn’t paying attention though. He only has eyes for Clary. “I’m going to go. I don’t want to see all this hetero stuff.” He waves his hand at them to make a point, but smiles as he backs out of the room to Jace and Clary’s laughter.

Later that night, when he’s home and curled in bed, Magnus creeps into the room after a long day at work. They kiss softly and Alec tells his mate how the day went. And as they drift off to sleep, Alec thinks about how lucky he is. Not only does he have the most amazing, handsome and kind mate, but his family is pretty awesome too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos + comments = LOVE. :D ♥
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested: https://tintedmirrorsfanfiction.tumblr.com/. Brand new! And you may get sneak peeks of a story I'm writing.


	7. An examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeek! I'm sorry! It's here! Ta da! :D

Cat clucks her tongue as she helps Alec lay on the bed, with Magnus standing at his side. To them, he’s fragile in their hands, as though if they hold him tightly, he’ll crack under the pressure. While he understands it, even thinks it’s adorable, it’s also a little annoying.

“I’m a pregnant omega. I’m not going to shatter like glass,” he grouses.

“An omega who’s pregnant with the first known half-warlock half-Nephilim,” Cat chides back, but she smiles, her dark face soft and comforting. Her beta scent isn’t as strong as an omega or alpha’s, but it’s there, subtle and relaxing.

“We just want to take care of you, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, kissing him gently on the forehead as he helps him get settled. “Let us take care of you.”

There’s a vulnerability in Magnus’s gaze and when Alec stares at him, his alpha glances away, as though he’s afraid his mate will see it and think him weak. Alec’s heart aches for him, so he reaches for Magnus’s hand and entwines their fingers, squeezing. When Magnus returns his gaze, he smiles.

“I always need you to take care of me, Magnus. More than you know.”

Magnus places a kiss on his lips, short and sweet, but Alec revels in it. His mate’s lips fit perfectly against his own and he hates how brief it is, but he knows they need to get down to business.

Cat hovers beside them, pretending to look busy, and when Magnus nods at her, she’s beside Alec in a blink of an eye. She holds two vials, one with a puke-colored sludge and the other with a deep blue liquid. Much to his dismay, she hands him the puke first.

“Drink this.”

“What is it?” Alec eyes it warily, his stomach turning at the thought of having to swallow it. It’s thicker than the deep blue one and looks like it’d be harder to drink. As he tilts it from side to side, the sludge slowly trudges with the movement, and he feels a similar feeling in his gut. The taste of bile in his mouth has him leaning over and vomiting on the floor until his belly is empty and his face is flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Cat doesn’t so much as blink twice. With a swish of her hand, his vomit disappears. “I’m a nurse, Alec, I’ve seen worse.”

Magnus rubs circular patterns on Alec’s back, a concerned expression on his face. “Are you okay, my love?”

He nods, his flush only deepening.

Cat points at the sludge. “I made it last night. I know it looks disgusting, but it’ll help through the examinations, trust me. The magic we’re about to pour into your body is strong and can be disorientating. This potion will help keep you calm and be pain free.”

His head jerks up and he frowns. “Magic? Won’t that hurt the baby?”

Cat shakes her head. “Your baby is part warlock, Alec. This is what we do on Mundane mothers expecting warlocks. It’s natural. We need to assess your baby and his ability to grow inside of you. As it is, I’ve never seen a child as strong as yours while still in the womb. It’s unusual.”

Magnus combs his fingers through Alec’s hair, his nails scraping across his scalp. It has a calming effect on Alec and the tension in his muscles releases. They feel like liquid: loose and languid, and he knows that’s the effect Magnus was aiming for.

“Is it a bad unusual?” He asks.

Magnus sighs. “We don’t know yet. It depends on how much pressure his magic puts on your body. If it puts too much stress on you—”

“We’ll handle that situation if it happens,” Cat interrupts.

The two warlocks share a look over Alec’s head and he decides he doesn’t like it. He knows when people are hiding things from him—he has enough experience with Clary and Jace after all—and he doesn’t want to deal with it from his mate and friend either.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Cat doesn’t grimace, but the movement she makes is certainly close to one.

It’s Magnus who speaks though. “Alexander, at this moment, there’s nothing to worry about—”

Alec holds up a hand. “Don’t lie to me, Magnus. Please.”

His mate sighs. “We have a measurement system that tells us the magical power of an unborn foetus. It gives us a ballpark figure on what we can expect during a pregnancy.”

Cat continues, “Usually, we already have a good idea because of who the father is of the baby. But your situation is different. Your son was conceived naturally and not only do you have demon blood to contend with, but angel blood as well.”

Alec’s mind is racing as he takes in the information. He nods and reaches for Magnus’s hand, entwining their fingers. “So what does all of that mean?”

“Well, we can’t answer that. Not yet. That’s why we need to do these tests. That’s why you need to drink that potion.” Cat nods at the vial in Alec’s hand. “The test requires pouring magic into you and to keep you safe, you need that.” She points at the puke vial.

Alec doesn’t need telling twice. He trusts Cat, and he trusts Magnus with his entire being, so he uncorks the vial with his thumb and washes it down in one large swallow. It slides down his throat, leaving a horrible aftertaste that makes his stomach twist and turn. But he purses his lips and forces down the urge to vomit. It’s heavy in the pit of his gut and he grimaces at the weird feeling.

Soon, a numbness overtakes him and it feels like he’s drifting on clouds. The world around him tilts and he whispers Magnus’s name as his mate blurs in his vision. 

“I don’t feel so good,” he mutters, gripping Magnus’s hand tighter.

“Shh. It’s okay, Alexander. It’s normal.” Even his alpha’s voice sounds weird—staticky and heavy—so unlike his Magnus’s luring tone.

Cat steps up beside him, her blue skinned warlock mark visible—but he’s not sure if that’s because he’s seeing things or if she’s dropped her façade—and her hands hover above his body. Magnus gently releases Alec’s hand and stands on the other side of him. Their fingers dance above his stomach and an array of magic wisps circle in the air before diving into Alec’s body.

It’s strange, because while he can see it happening, see his stomach twitching each time a strike of magic enters him, he can’t feel anything. He’s still drifting, almost like he’s high on pain medication. He’s only been on that sort of mundane medication once and he promised himself he’d never do it again. Yet here he is, high as a kite, and wondering what will happen when he comes down. Would he crash as he had on that medication?

Cat gasps and it catches his attention. “Magnus…”

Magnus’s breathing deepens and he glances at Alec. He smiles, but there’s nothing comforting in it. He looks terrified.

“Magnus…how is this possible?”

Alec wants to ask what she’s talking about, but as he opens his mouth, he finds him distracted by a golden butterfly with blue stripes on its wings. Except, was it a butterfly or was he imagining things? Either way, it reminds him of Magnus. It’s fancy, beautiful, and he reaches up to touch it, but it evaporates into smoke at his touch.

“Oh.” It’s gone. So it was his imagination. Damn it. He wanted to keep it as a pet. It'd be a nice pet for their child.

“I don’t know.” Magnus’s voice is low, urgent. “We can’t let him go through with this pregnancy, Cat. It’ll kill him. My son will kill him.”

Alec can hear what they’re saying, but he can’t comprehend it. Who will kill him? He doesn’t know. He’s too tired though. So tired.

“That’s not your choice to make alone.” Cat reaches over Alec and lays a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. “We need to talk to him.”

Magnus glances at him, his yellow cat eyes visibly sad. Again, Alec doesn’t know whether he’s imagining it or whether his mate has dropped his mundane disguise. Either way, he looks so sad, so Alec reaches for him.

Magnus grabs his hand, smiles, and rests a soft kiss on his palm. “Oh, Alec.”

Cat sighs. She grabs the other vial of potion and together, they help Alec sit up. “Drink this.” She guides the vial to his mouth and even though he wants to protest, he opens his lips and swallows it. It tastes much better than the last one and he smiles in thanks.

It takes a few moments, but his world stops spinning and the heaviness that he doesn’t realize he feels lifts. He's no longer high and flying, and it feels good to have some level of semblance again.

He groans and pushes his ass back, so he's sitting fully upright. He feels a touch to his cheek and shifts into Magnus’s soft caress. “That was weird.”

Cat smiles. “It’s not unlike a human drug.”

“Can’t say I’m a fan.” He grimaces and glances at his mate. Magnus’s face is drawn, his lips pinched in displeasure, and even as he tries to smile at Alec, he fails miserably. “Okay. What’s going on? What did the test say?”

Cat glances at Magnus, then back to Alec. “The test worked. It told us how powerful your son is.”

“Good. That’s what we wanted, right?” He glances at Magnus, but the displeasure has grown on his face. “What?”

Cat opens her mouth, but Magnus shakes his head. She obviously takes it as a signal to take a step back and let him tell Alec.

Magnus runs his palm over the side of his face and sighs. “Alexander, you know I love more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I’ve told you that multiple times.”

The air in the room suddenly feels stifling. Magnus has told him multiple times, but not like this. He’s too serious, too upset. Alec can see it in the way he won’t look at him and the way he fiddles with his ear cuff.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” He licks his lips and reaches for his mate. He curls his fingers around Magnus’s wrists and tugs him closer. The fear is palpable inside of him, wrecking havok on his nerves. He’s never seen the warlock like this, and it causes dread to lay heavy on his chest. He can barely breathe.

“This baby, Alexander. _This baby_. It’s too powerful for your body to handle. His magic is off the charts. Beyond anything we’ve seen.” Magnus shakes his head, his jaw tight. “I won’t allow you to do this. This baby will kill you.”

Alec’s gaze spins to Cat, looking for her argument, but she just stares at him sadly. “He’s right. This baby’s power is unlike anything I’ve ever encountered. Your body cannot handle this type of magic.”

But Alec doesn’t want to believe it. He _can’t_. He directs his full attention on his alpha, his mate, his Magnus. “This baby is our son. A son you never thought you’d ever have.”

Magnus grabs his hands, kisses them. “Listen to me. That doesn’t matter. Of course I’d love to have a child with you. It’s a warlock’s dream come true, but I won’t do this, Alexander. I won’t lose you.”

“But there’s no guarantee that baby will kill me, right?” He tilts his head toward Cat.

She hesitates under Magnus’s glare, but finally nods. “You could make it through this pregnancy.”

“Catarina.” Magnus shakes his head at her. “You’re giving him false hope.”

“Magnus, he has a point. While this baby’s magic is off the charts, there’s no tangible proof that it’ll kill him.”

“We’ve seen countless Mundanes die from powerful warlock foetuses. How is that not proof enough?” He presses his forehead against Alec’s own. It’s sticky with sweat, but it’s perfect. Magnus’s scent invades Alec’s nostrils and he smells like home. “Alexander, please don’t do this. You promised me that if this child threatens your life—”

“I won’t do it, Magnus. I’m not going to get rid of our son. I’m sorry.” Alec swallows around his fear. He’s a Shadowhunter. He’s been to hell and back, quite literally, and he’s not going to back down from this. He can’t. He has a son to think about now. “I won’t do it.”

Magnus’s yellow eyes stare pleadingly at him, his grip on Alec’s hands tightening. “Listen to me, love. I’ve seen powerful warlock foetuses rip omegas apart. I’ve seen them rot the skin of their mothers. I’ve seen them magically destroy their omega parent. I’m begging you, don’t do this. We can’t do this.”

“Magnus, have we ever said no to a challenge?” Alec sends him a wry smile. 

“Don’t make a joke out of this. This is different.” 

He cups Alec’s cheeks, kisses him passionately on the mouth. Alec returns the kiss, his eyes slipping close naturally. He revels in Magnus’s scent, his presence, and he can’t get enough of him. But it’s over too quickly. 

“I can’t lose you,” Magnus whispers in a heartbroken voice.

Alec lays another gentle kiss on Magnus’s lips. He sucks on his bottom lip for a short moment, because he knows how much his mate loves that. “You won’t. But Magnus, I’m having our son. You can either help me or get out of my way.”

He realizes now that he sounds a lot braver than he feels. His body is numb with anxiety, because Magnus’s words are racing through his brain. He can’t imagine being ripped apart by a foetus, by his son, but he knows he’s willing to take the risk. For their child. For their family. But he also can’t do it alone. He needs Magnus beside him.

Magnus swallows, the apple in his throat bobbing. His eyelids slip close and he takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, they are full of unshed tears. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Alec kisses him again. “We can do this.”

He’s not sure if they can, he’s not sure what to expect, but he can only hope.


	8. Darkness, my old friend (Part 1)

Five days later Alec finds himself folded over the toilet while vomiting up his latest meal. His stomach is twisting unpleasantly and he's in excruciating pain, but that's nothing compared to the disgusting, throat-burning bile that slides up throat and out of his mouth. He's projectile vomiting and he can't stop.

Magnus sits on his knees beside him, his hand rubbing comforting circles on Alec's back. Alec is too busy with his head in the toilet to look at him, but he can almost feel the concerned gaze burning into the back of his skull.

It takes him a good ten minutes before he doesn't have anything else left to give. His stomach is empty and his head is spinning. He can barely stand, but he's lucky enough to have Magnus there beside him, guiding him toward the bed. 

Alec makes a noise of protest. "I'm fine," he mumbles. "Take me to the kitchen."

Much to his surprise, Magnus doesn't argue. He guides him toward the breakfast bar and helps him sit on one of the high stools. Alec groans and lets his forehead press against the cool wood. It feels amazing against his burning skin.

Magnus grabs his phone and taps it. He rests it against his ear as he reaches out, caressing Alec's temple gently. Alec can hear the dial tone and soon, Catarina picks up the call.

"Hello?"

"The potion didn't work," Magnus says immediately. "He was violently sick again this morning."

The nurse exhales in frustration. "I was sure this one would work."

"Me too." His alpha digs his fingers in his own forehead in frustration. "He's not well, Cat."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here," Alec protests weakly. He's too tired, too mentally and physically drained, to argue passionately. This is the third day in a row he's found his stomach empty of everything he ate. Yesterday, he could barely move away from the bathroom before needing to return to it. The day before that, it came out both ends. It wasn't pleasant, but like the amazing alpha he is, Magnus never left Alec's side. He offered comfort and helped how he could. 

"I'm sorry, my love," Magnus whispers, then returns to his conversation with Cat. "Can we add more blood?"

Alec doesn't want to know what blood they are talking about. He merely groans and pushes himself off the stool, aware of Magnus' eaglelike gaze watching him the entire time as he made his way over to the sofa. He hasn't told his family about how dangerous the pregnancy is yet and he doesn't want to. He made Magnus promise that he wouldn't either, and Magnus agreed, much to his own dismay. But Alec knows his mate, he knows how much he'd do for him, and that included hiding certain information to their family.

His body feels like it's on fire. It's not only his stomach that hurts, but so does his chest and weirdly enough, his feet too. There's a tingling sensation at the sole of his foot and the tingling feels similar to what he imagined needles felt like. They didn't hurt at first, but the more time that goes by, the more the sensation warps into sharp spikes of agony. He hasn't told Magnus about them and he doesn't want to. He's afraid. He hates to admit it to even himself, but he's afraid that if he tells Magnus, it might mean something, and he'll have no choice but to abort their baby, and he can't do that. He won't.

Magnus's conversation with his friend is over quickly and he strides toward Alec. He shoves the coffee table closer to the sofa and grabs Alec's ankles softly, raising his feet so they sat on the table. It catches Alec by surprise. Magnus loves that coffee table and one firm rule had always been that no feet were allowed on it.

He cocks his head, but Magnus isn't looking at him. He's too busy massaging Alec's calf muscles. His fingers knead insistently and for a moment, Alec wonders why he's doing it, then he feels its effects. Soon, his legs are relaxing under his mate's ministrations and he realizes that he was tense, even in his legs. He didn't know tenseness like that could happen in his leg muscles.

"How does that feel?" Magnus's deep gaze peers up at him, the ever-lingering concern dancing in the dark irises. 

Alec smiles. "It feels good. _Really_ good."

Magnus smiles then, clearly satisfied. He works his way up Alec's leg until he's massaging his thighs. It seems a lot more seductive now his hands are so close to Alec's crotch and Alec's body takes the moment to realize how long it's been since they made love. He hadn't felt his mate's hard body moving against his in over five days and it's been too long as far as he's concerned.

Alec inhales, breathes in that thick, rich musk deeply. Magnus smells amazing, strong and heady, with sandalwood and apple spices, and Alec's body reacts accordingly. His cock twitches in his pants.

Magnus is many things, but he's an alpha first and foremost. He can smell the heavy scent of desire hugging the air, and Alec notices the exact moment that it reaches his nose. He sniffs and his hands squeeze Alec's thigh harder than necessary. His eyes flick to Alec, need and want dancing in that hot gaze.

"Hi," Alec whispers, grinning. He holds out his arms toward his mate. "How about you give your omega some special loving, oh alpha of mine?"  
Magnus shifts up Alec's body and their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss that doesn't last nearly long enough as far as Alec is concerned. 

When his mate pulls away, Alec whines. "Kiss me again."

His alpha's fingers dip into the waistband of Alec's pyjama pants and he tugs at them. Alec lifts his hips, helps Magnus push them down until they are gathered around his thighs. Much to his surprise, Magnus doesn't shove them down any further. When he opens his mouth to ask why Magnus isn't stripping him naked, he stops short because his alpha's hand wraps around his cock. His skin is hot against Alec's and his expert fingers caress his flesh with a mixture of lust and love. He knows how to work his omega's body and he does so with ease and expertise. With a flick of his thumb over Alec's slit, a soft scrape of his fingernail on his sensitive organ, Alec comes embarrassingly fast. He throws his head back, with pants of uncontainable desire, the passion and love he feels for Magnus explodes inside of him in a dramatic and overwhelming urgency. His cock erupts, and he paints Magnus's olive-skinned hand with his come.

With Alec coming down from his orgasm high, Magnus licks at his hand, lapping up his omega's essences. 

Alec smiles stupidly at him. He reaches for his mate's belt, but Magnus swats at his hand. It makes Alec frown. "Let me help you."

"It's nothing." Magnus stands, much too abruptly. His cock is hard and not even his tight, constricting pants can hide the evidence from Alec's hungry gaze.

He reaches for Magnus again, but like before, his mate swats at his hand. 

Alec glares. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." He leans down and presses a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. As he goes to pull away, Alec grabs the back of his head and kisses him full on the lips. Their mouths move against each other passionately and they break apart only to breathe.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Alec asks, more forcibly. He stands and drags his pants back up, but the sudden onslaught of dizziness hits him like an arrow to the chest. It leaves him breathless and he nearly stumbles over the coffee table. Magnus is there to steady him though. 

" _That's_ what's wrong, Alexander. You're ill and I won't add to that by making love to you." Magnus's lips purse. "You need to rest."

Alec shakes off his hold, glaring. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" His eyes narrow, flicking from the russet Mundane color to his golden, cat eyes. Alec knows it's a sign of his control slipping. He's one of the few people who can push Magnus that far, whether it be in anger or desire. "You need rest."

"What did Cat say?" He wants to change the topic, it's the only way to distract Magnus, but his alpha knows him too well.

His jaw tightens unhappily. "Alexander, please." His gaze softens, his Mundane eyes winning this round over his real ones. "I worry about you."

"I don't need you to." Alec steps closer, his hand cupping Magnus's jaw. His thumb strokes along his mate's jaw, touching and revelling in the soft skin of his face. "I'm fine, Magnus." But his stomach rebels against the words. Even though it's empty, he feels a familiar unwellness growing there.

"Stop saying that." Magnus leans into the touch and cocks his head to kiss Alec's palm. "You're not fine, and until we find a potion to help with your morning sickness, you will continue feeling like this."

"Is this normal for a warlock pregnancy?"

"You mean for a Mundane mother or omega parent while they are pregnant with a warlock?" Magnus shakes his head. "Partly, but not this severe. This is your body reacting to his magic."

"Do these potions usually work for the Mundane mothers?"

Magnus smiles sadly. "Yes."

Alec isn't sure what to say. He sighs. "I can't keep myself locked away until we find the right potion, Magnus. Mom and Izzy and Jace knows I have severe morning sickness, but they can't keep running my institute."

His alpha shakes his head. "You're not going back to work, Alexander."

"It's my life," he argues.

" _Exactly_. Your life. If something were to happen to you, I won't be there to help you."

"What could happen to me? I'm violently vomiting, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm not going out on missions."

Magnus takes a step back, jaw tight. "I won't allow it."

Alec's brows rise. "Since when do you get to tell me what to do?"

It's true. Even though Magnus is his alpha, they've never had the sort of relationship where Magnus domineered over him like some other alphas did to their omegas. Alec was stubborn, and certainly not weak like some people thought omegas were, and Magnus respected that. He respected that they were in an equal relationship, no matter what their second genders are, no matter that it was Magnus who dominated him in the bedroom. His gender didn't define him.

Magnus turns toward the large window and moves toward it. He stares out into the city skyline, his fingers of his right hand playing with his ear cuff. 

Alec knows when he's hit a nerve and regret floods him. He runs a hand through his hair and steps up beside his mate, his hand seeking out Magnus's. He interlocks their fingers, squeezing. "I'm a Shadowhunter."

"I know." Magnus sends him a soft, sad smile. "I knew what kind of man you were when I chose you as my mate. I love you for it."

"Then let me do this my way, Magnus." He glances toward the window. The sun filters through the thick glass, showering them in heat. It feels good—not too hot, but a perfect day in New York City.

"I want to, Alexander, but you have to understand from my perspective. You're my mate, my omega. As much as I love you for being strong and independent, my instincts are still demanding I protect you, shelter you from the world." He tugs Alec closer and turns their bodies until they are pressed together, chest against chest. "I've been able to handle it before without trouble, but this is different. Your pregnant with my child. This goes beyond any instinctive reactions I've felt before. Trying to contain it takes a lot more energy and power."

Alec flinches. He cups Magnus's jaw, sadness curling around his heart and squeezing it. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Magnus smiles gently. "You have enough to worry about, my love. And I'm your alpha. It's my job to worry about you."

"That's right, you're my alpha, which means I'm allowed to worry about you too." He presses his forehead against Magnus's and inhaled the deep aroma of his mate's scent. The smell reminds him how much he _loves_ this man. "Promise me you'll tell me when you feel like this, okay? I know I might be stubborn, but I don't want to see you struggling against your instincts like that. We can work something out."

His eyes slip close, but his lips are still curved into a smile. "Very well."

The onslaught of unwellness hits Alec and he can't suppress the urge to vomit. It ruins the moment as he tugs away and races to the bathroom, worshipping the toilet once more. And like always, Magnus is by his side.

•••

Magnus and Alec come to an agreement. He's back at work the next day, with the promise that should he feel even more unwell, he'd return home. It's refreshing to be back at the institute. The wide ranges of smells assault his nose, from the fresh roses from the bushes outside to the scent of oiled weapons. It feels home, second only to his loft with Magnus.

Izzy greets him in the control room, her arms open. He takes the hug she offers.

"How are you, big brother?"

"Better," Alec lies. It comes out far too easily, but he doesn't want Izzy to worry.

"How did the examination with Cat go?"

He shrugs, and Izzy narrows her gaze on him suspiciously. 

"Well?"

"He's powerful, but it won't be an issue." He feels bad. He shouldn't be lying to her, but he doesn't want his family to worry, not like Magnus or Cat is. If Magnus hadn't been there for the examination, he might have lied to his mate about how dangerous it was too. Anything to keep his family from being too anxious.

Izzy smiles. "Good, I'm glad. I can't wait to be an aunt!" She grips his hands and squeezes. "Mom hasn't stopped gushing to me about it. She's already buying baby toys."

Alec grimaces. He can already imagine what his mom is buying and for a brief moment, he hopes everything goes okay, if only so he doesn't disappoint his mom. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

She slaps him on the shoulder. "Of course not. We wouldn't betray your trust like that." She lowers her voice, "Who knows how the Clave will react."

That's what he's worried about. While the Clave has progressed with its views on downworlders thanks to Alec's push, they aren't exactly accommodating either. He doesn't want to think about how they'd react if they found out he was pregnant with the very first half Nephilim, half warlock child in the world, one with extraordinary magic abilities on top of that.

"Izzy...thanks."

She cocks her head and frowns, but then smiles. "I don't know what for, but you're welcome."

He kisses her on the cheek and heads toward his office. He's feeling better today. He's only vomited once this morning, and while Magnus sent him a concerned look, he returned Alec's goodbye kiss and let him leave the loft. 

As he walks down the long corridors, he realizes that since that one time, he hasn't felt ill again today. His stomach is unsettled, but not enough to worry him about whether he'd make it to the bathroom or not.

As Alec enters his office, he's greeted with silence. His mom or Jace isn't here to greet him, but he's not worried. He knows it won't take them long to come say hi and he has plenty of paperwork to do anyway. He sits down behind his desk and begins his work. An hour goes by before he realizes the unwellness has faded to nothing. It's weird, but he doesn't want to complain about it, not while he has a moment to breathe without feeling like bile is about to rise in his throat.

A knock on the door distracts him from his perusing of his documents. He glances toward it. "Enter."

Jace swings the door open and saunters into the room. He grins cockily. "Hey, buddy."

Alec raises his eyebrows and smiles. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "I just got back from six days off work and you're smiling like that. What happened?"

His _Parabatai_ can't contain the face-splitting smile that overtakes his lips. He falls into the chair in front of Alec's desk and opens his arms. "Guess who's going to be a dad?"

Shock floods him and it takes a moment before the words sink into his brain. He pushes himself up and finds himself tugging Jace into a hug. They are laughing, arms wrapped around each other.

"Congratulations! When did you find out?"

"Clary told me last night." Jace buries his face in Alec's neck. "Fuck, Alec. We're gonna be dads."

Alec's suddenly aware of how weird it is for them. It felt like only yesterday that they both came into their second genders a week apart, but now here they were, about to be parents. It's enough to nearly make Alec tear up, but he suppresses it.

"It's crazy," Alec agrees. He steps back and grips Jace's shoulder. "Maybe our kids can marry each other."

Jace laughs. "Arrange the marriage between our kids already? I like it. Should I draw up the contract?"

He snorts. "If you're child ends up being anything like you, Jace, I don't want him or her anywhere near my son romantically."

Jace lays a hand on his chest. "Ow. That hurts, buddy. I thought we were _Parabatai_."

"We are. Doesn't mean I want my kid to marry yours." He shakes his head and grins. With one final pat on the shoulder, he sits against the desk, his fingers curled over the edge of it. "Have you told mom?"

"Nope. I wanted to tell you first."

A surge of adoration attacks him and he forces himself not to drag Jace into another hug. There was only so much his brother could take, he supposed. He blames his omega instincts, which seem to absolutely love babies, whether they were his or not. As it is, his heart's pace quickens in his chest and he idly touches his stomach.

"How's he going?" Jace nods at his stomach, where Alec leaves his hand.

"Good. Made me a little sick."

"From what I heard, it was more than a little sick." His brother grimaces. "I hope our baby doesn't make Clary that ill."

"It won't, at least not as much as my son does to me." Out of all the people he’s lying to, doing it to Jace feels the worst. This man in front of him in his _Parabatai_ , his companion, and his brother, and lying feels wrong. It leaves an ache in his chest.

"Is pregnancy as bad as they say?"

"I wouldn't know, not yet." Alec pats his stomach. "I've only gone through the morning sickness so far. I have plenty more months to experience things."

Jace cringes. "I'm glad I'm not an omega."

He laughs. "It's not so bad."

"The heats, the lying down and taking it," Jace pauses when Alec sends him a look. "So yeah, you're right, not so bad," he quickly amends.

Alec only laughs harder. He goes to rise from where he's leaning on the desk, but a sudden wave of dizziness overtakes him again. He goes to grab to desk to gain balance, but he misses. His knees give out from under him and not even Jace's quick reflexes can catch him. He lands on his knees on the ground. 

Jace is at his side in an instant, his hands grappling at Alec's upper arm. "Alec, are you okay?" he asks urgently.

Alec can't bring himself to answer. He feels weird, an overwhelming sensation of _power_ that he can't contain. It's a rush of excruciating pain and unbelievable agony on his limbs. The room around them shutters as a burst of magic escapes him, alongside a scream of anguish. _His_ scream.

It lasts merely seconds, before it's gone as quick as it came. But Alec is exhausted and his body collapses on the ground, a stunned Jace helping him down slowly. He's so tired, he can barely comprehend what's happening around him. One minute, Jace is on the phone, the next Magnus is at his side, soft palms cupping his cheeks.

"Alexander, can you hear me?"

Alec smiles, but it feels fake, like maybe someone else has made him a puppet and is pulling the strings attached to his face. "I love you, Magnus."

Cat is there then, face full of fear. "Magnus, what's his heartbeat like?"

Alec drowns their medical talk out. He's so sore, _so_ tired.

"Alexander, don't fall asleep," Magnus urges, but Alec doesn't listen. The last thing he thinks is ‘ _not again_ ,’ before he closes his eyes and gives into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love is appreciated. Be the Magnus to my Alec, if you know what I mean~~~ ;) :P
> 
> Next chapter: Truths come out. The Clave makes an appearance and Magnus goes full alpha!


End file.
